A maid named, Ryou
by citcat-chan
Summary: COMPLETE! BakuraxRyou Yaoi-Fluff-Lemon-Lime-BxR, YYxY, YMxM Bakura gets a maid, and is heads over heels for HIM... hint hint
1. Money Isn't Everything

citcat- Yo!! I haven't written a fic in so long.......I've been too busy reading them.....^^. There's too many good fics out there....and all of them inspired me.....   
  
citcat-*zones out*  
  
citcat-*gets slapped in the face*I'M AWAKE!!!  
  
***  
  
Chapter1- Money Isn't everything.  
  
Money, looks and fame. Yes, Bakura had it all. Ever since he fled Japan, he had become rich, filthy rich. Bakura never regreated leaving Japan, but he sure regreated coming back.   
  
Bakura was 18 and he had snow, white hair whiched spiked down, chocolate eyes, a six pack and a body that everybody loved.(readers: WOOHOO!!)  
  
"Ok, why the hell are we here again, Malik?" Bakura growled as he stared out of the jet. "Because, Bakura, were having a meeting with Kaiba Corp...and besides, I miss Marik..." Malik told Bakura.   
  
Malik was also 18, he had golden coloured hair, whiched spiked down, brown skin and lavender eyes.  
  
"Thats probally not ALL you miss you horny b*stard. I know what you do at night..."   
  
"..Y...Y..You do?! I'm sorry I can't help it! I NEED Marik! I need to feel his touch. I need to smell his scent. I need to see his body, and most of all, I need his se-"(A/N: Tsk,tsk. What a very horny hikari.)  
  
"EWW! Malik you hentai baka!!! I was joking!!!I don't want to know that you masterbate every night! That's just wrong!"  
  
"Oh... Ehehe..."*blush*  
  
"We're now arriving Japan Mr.Bakura sir." A body guard said.  
  
"Good, cummon Malik lets go."  
  
The body guard opened the plane, and Bakura took a step outside and breathed in the fresh air. Ah Japan, the last place Bakura ever thought he'd go again. Pulling out a pair of sleek black sunglasses, Bakura stepped into the porshe and drove off.   
  
****  
  
The boy took a look out the glass window and saw more people walking by. He sighed and wished that he could be one of them. Walking free into the world, going anywhere they pleased. Freedom. The thing that the boy craved for.   
  
The boy was one of the many orphans who were going to be 'bought' at the 'orphanage'.   
  
This orphanage was very different from the others, like any other, children would be adopted, but in this one children were sold to be maids, workers, slaves..etc.   
  
They were specially trained for 5 years in every course and then sold.   
  
'Oh please, please buy me! I would rather be a slave then to stay in this hell hole!!' The boy thought.  
  
****  
  
"....I want a boy maid for my friend. He has to be perfect since my friend is coming back to Japan."  
  
"Oh yes Mr.Ishtar right this way..."  
  
Marik looked through each room curiously, searching for the perfect boy for his friend.  
  
"..No too fat...too short... too hideous looking-"  
  
"Mr.Ishtar thats my reflection..."  
  
"Oh...Opps sorry!Hehehe^^"  
  
Marik searched and searched but no luck. Stopping at the last door Marik shrugged and said, "Well I give u- hey!! I want that boy right there looking out the window."  
  
"Yes sir."   
  
The man unlocked the door and pulled the boy out.   
  
Marik smiled and said, "Why hello there!"  
  
"...H..Hi"  
  
"What's your name kid?"  
  
"It's...Ryou."  
  
***  
  
"....And so we should....blah blah blah! Blah, blah blah? Blah! blah blah blah blah blah blah!Blah blah blah blah blah ....."  
  
Bakura rolled his chocolate coloured eyes and yawned. He hated meetings. He never paid attention to the people, all he did was agree with the guy who sounded most enthustiastic. In this case, it was Malik.   
  
".....So thats what I think we should do for that problem, right Bakura?"  
  
"...Ya Maliks right!!?"  
  
"I guess we can give it a try... well this ends our meeting. Until next time, Mr. Kaiba, Mr. Bakura, Mr. Malik, good day." said the black coloured hair boy as he walked out of the room.  
  
"Who the hell is that?" Bakura asked.  
  
"That, is Otogi. Creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters." Kaiba said sternly.  
  
"Why the hell is he here?!"  
  
"Bakura! Were you zoneing out again?! He's here to discuss buisness with our company! You know merging both companies into one! If you didn't know, why'd you agree with my idea?!"  
  
"Er...um...because your so adorable?"  
  
".......Awww!! Bakura your so sweet!!" Malik smiled as he hugged Bakura. 'Phew!! Malik had the keys to the porshe! If I got him pissed I would have had to taken the bus...but I won't take the f**king bus that tried to run me over last year...'   
  
"Bakura? Are you ok you seem so tense..." Malik asked.  
  
"AHEM. The meeting's over, get out of my office I have lots of work to do." Kaiba growled as he looked at his labtop.   
  
"Kaiba you are such a ass! Cummon Bakura lets go!"  
  
With that Malik dragged Bakura out of Kaiba's office.  
  
****  
  
"Ryou eh?" Marik eyes scanned the boys delicate body and face. Ryou flushed as Marik scanned the more 'private' part of his body. Luckly for Ryou, he was wearing pants.  
  
"Amazing! He looks exactly like him exept he has softer chocolate eyes, not as spiky hair and paler, softer skin... I'll take him!"  
  
The man smiled as Marik gave him the check.  
  
"I'll pick him up at 1:00!" Smiled Marik as he took out his cell, dialed a few numbers and....  
  
****  
  
"Hello Malik speaking.... Marik!! Honey!! Did you get the gift? You did great!! We'll be home by 1:30!! See ya then Marik!" Malik smiled. This was going to suprise Bakura sooo bad...  
  
*Flashback*  
  
-A day before they were billionares-  
  
"GET OFF MY LAWN YOU F***KING CAT!!"  
  
"Bakura's pissed today." Marik said as he held his lover.  
  
"Who wouldn't be?! You just so happen to be gay and have all this free time because you don't have a lover to 'entertain yourself'" Malik said as he nibbled Mariks earlobe seductively.  
  
"Your right! Hey Malik, when you come back to Japan, we'll buy him a guy....from that orphanage!!"  
  
"Great idea! But don't I get a gift?" Malik pouted.  
  
"Of course you do...." Marik smirked as he whispered it into Maliks ear.  
  
"Until sunrise?! I can't wait to come back to Japan!"(A/N: I wonder what the suprise is...?)  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
_________________________________  
  
citcat: well that's the end of Chap 1! Hope you like it!! Once I'm done chap 2 I'll update asap!!  
  
Plz R/R!! 


	2. Fake Replica

citcat- Thanx for the reviews!! I hope you like the story so far!! I've been typing my head off to try to finish this chap. I have so many ideas but so little time to type it all down and winter vacations ending so I would be lucky to start on another chap!  
  
Yami- Hey!! When am I appearing?!  
  
Yuugi- Ya! =(  
  
citcat- Soon...soon I promise but I want to know when you people want them to appear? In the later chapters or in chapter 3 or something? Tell in the reviews or email me but the reviews are sent to my hotmail so....?....ANYWAY on with the story!  
  
****  
  
Chapter 2- Bakura comes home.  
  
"He's ready Mr.Ishtar" The orpahanage owner said and handed Ryou over. Ryou had a long shower and given new clothes and then brought back to Marik with his things.  
  
"Super!! Cummon Ryou were going to be late!" Marik said happily as he showed Ryou the way the the car.  
  
-Driving to Bakura's house-  
  
"So, Ryou!"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Ishtar?"  
  
"Oh...Call me Marik, buddy!!"  
  
"Ok...Yes...Marik?"  
  
"Do you know what your going to be?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Your going to be a maid and serve my best friend!!"  
  
"....Ok.... but since I'm a guy, shouldn't I be a butler?"  
  
"Thats what the fun part is, your going to be wearing a maids outfit....;)"  
  
".... You...You mean-"  
  
"Yup your going to have to wear a skirt and everything!"   
  
"...er....ok....I...guess...."  
  
'At lease I got out of that hell hole...' Ryou thought silently. 'I hope my new 'master' doesn't do anything bad to me...'  
  
--A few minutes later--  
  
"So here we are!!" Marik said cheerfully as he walked into the yard.  
  
"I...It's so big!!" Ryou gasped as he starred at the huge mansion and the lawn that was as long as a football field.  
  
Ryou laughed happily as he ran through the lawn. Daisies and other wildflowers got smushed as Ryou ran through the lawn. Feeling the crisp, cool air gentley tickling his face and going past his snowy, white hair felt great.  
  
Ryou never felt to alive and free.   
  
Marik smiled at the happy boy and thought, 'Well at least I made someone happy today...'  
  
"Ryou cummon we don't have alot of time before your 'master' comes home!" Marik yelled as Ryou ran farther into the lawn.  
  
"Ok!" Ryou yelled back as he happily ran back to Marik.  
  
***  
  
"Ok Ryou, this is your uniform..." Marik said as he handed Ryou the uniform. Ryou was given 4 identical uniforms, each of them were black, long-sleeved and had a shorter then a knee-high skirt connect to it. The top part had a few buttons and to top it off, the uniform had a apron that was slightly shorter then the skirt.   
  
"Oh ya heres your lace thingy you put on your head." Marik said handing it to him.  
  
"Thank you." Ryou smiled as he took it out of Mariks hand.  
  
"Well I better get changed..." Ryou said as he stared at the uniforms.  
  
"Um Marik? Where do I change?"   
  
"In your room. Here let me show you..." Marik said as he led Ryou into the room.   
  
"WOW!! This room is huge!!" Ryou gasped as he stared into his room. It was 4x the size of a regular master bed room and it was way better too.  
  
"Now get changed before Bakura gets back...."  
  
"...Whos Bakura?"  
  
"He's your new master."  
  
***  
  
"Cummon Bakura!! I can't wait to be home!" Malik said as he ran out of the car.  
  
"Ya, ya Malik it's not like anything special is happening..." Bakura growled as he streched out his muscular arms and yawned.  
  
"Well there is for me..."   
  
"Ya and what the hell could Marik give y- OH!!...Ahh you horny b*stard!! Just keep it down ok? I know you can be a screamer..."  
  
Malik blushed and said, "Ya whatever.... cummon Bakura!!" Pulling Bakura along, Malik reached the mansion, took out the keys and....  
  
*THUD* Something jumped ontop of Malik and was tonguing him like crazy.  
  
"....Marik would you please do that later? I don't wanna see you guys start getting naked." Bakura sighed as he helped Marik up.  
  
"Sorry about that! I just missed Malik soo much that I....ya."  
  
"...Cummon I want to go to my-....Oh my god, who the hell is that?" Bakura pointed.  
  
Ryou was at the stairs blushingly staring at his new 'master'.  
  
'...' Ryou thought as he stared at Bakura.  
  
Bakura stared mindlessly at Ryou, 'He looks just like me!! Where in the world did Marik manage to find an exact replica of ME?! It's probally one of Kaibas inventions and they just changed my face a little. They probally can't wait to see my face when I find out it's fake... Well it definatley isn't happening to me!'  
  
Marik and Malik smiled and said, "SUPRISE!! This is our gift to you Bakura! His name is Ryou and he's going to be your personal servant!"  
  
"Personal servant? Aren't you guys gonna... I don't know.... share him with me?! Bakura asked shockingly.  
  
'Yup Bakura keep playing along... play along... No one messes with Bakura.'  
  
"Nope! Were going to Florida tomorow so you can have him_all_by_your_self_ for an entire 5 months!" Malik and Marik said together.  
  
"...Your kidding right?" Bakura said as he twitched. "You just got home, Malik and now your moving out for 5 whole months?!"  
  
"Well, Marik and I want to spend some quallity time together. We've been travelling the world for our company for years!! I just think Marik and I have to catch up on things..." Malik said cheerfully.  
  
"What kind of THINGS?" Bakura smirked and somehow noticed that Ryou was blushing when he said that.   
  
"....Eh.... just things...." Marik chuckled.  
  
'.... Wow.... spending 5 months alone with a fake replica of me...' Bakura thought. 'This is going to be interesting.'  
  
_______________________  
  
citcat- Bakura!! He's a REAL person!! Not a fake replica of you!!  
  
citcat-Well anyway... End of Chapter 2!! what do you think?! Should Yami and Yuugi be in next chap? Or not?   
  
Please R/R! 


	3. Annoying Hormones

citcat- Thank you much for the reviews!!^^ Hope you like the story so far...!  
  
citcat- Here's what you've been waiting for!! Yup, Yami and Yuugi appear in this chapter!!  
  
Readers- FINALLY!!  
  
citcat- ^^? So.... on with chapter 3!!  
  
P.S- Did I mention this is going to be quite long? It's probally the longest chap!! Well enjoy!!  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 3- Annoying Hormones  
  
"Well, we have to leave now!!" Marik said as he helped his lover with the bags.  
  
"But you said you weren't leaving until tommorow!!" Bakura whined.  
  
"Ya we did say that... but our flights been canceled tomorrow due to pilot is going on vacation and todays his last day befor his vacation." said Malik.  
  
"...Ok....One more question.... buying me a guy to be my maid is weird enough... but why the hell are you making him wear a dress?!" Bakura asked.  
  
"So you can check out his nice legs..." Marik smirked as he pointed at the blushing boy.  
  
"....forget I asked ok?" Bakura sighed.  
  
"Well were going to be late!! See ya Bakura!! We'll email you when we get there!!" Malik said with a smile. After Marik and Malik hugged Bakura and said there goodbyes, they left.   
  
****  
  
Bakura starred at Ryou as he cleaned the room. Watching his every move for almost an hour, Bakura finally decided to speak to his 'fake replica'.   
  
"So...Ryou..." Bakura said rather loudly.'Hmmm the 'fake replica' doesn't seem to talk... I've got them now!!'  
  
"Yes, Bakura-sama?" Ryou asked cutely.  
  
'Damn.' Bakura thought. 'He has such a sweet voice...'  
  
"Er...I want some coffee!" Bakura dumbly demanded.  
  
"Yes, Bakura-sama." Ryou said as he walked out of the room.  
  
'Bakura SAMA?! I could get use to this...' Bakura smirked and looked at Ryou in the kitchen.  
  
Ryou was facing the stove so all Bakura could see was the back of his body.  
  
Bakura smirked as he took a nice long look at the boys body.  
  
Ryou was very beautiful. He had a nice thin, delicate body, white smooth skin, nice creamy long legs, soft white hair and beautiful big soft chocolate eyes.   
  
Bakura started to blush as Ryou bent down to get the coffee in the lower cabinet and started to feel his pants getting tighter...and tighter.  
  
'God damn these f**king hormones!! God how can a 'fake replica' look so damn good?!' Bakura thought as he decided to go to the washroom before his hormones got to him.  
  
****  
  
Ryou was cleaning Bakura's room just when Bakura pounced on him.  
  
"Ba...Bak...Bakura-sama?!" Ryou gasped as he felt Bakura's lips crush onto his into a harsh kiss.  
  
Bakura's kiss became deeper as he stuck his tongue into Ryou's mouth.  
  
Bakura smirked and started kissing Ryou's neck and...  
  
*THUD*  
  
Bakura fell out of his bed with his blanket tangled up on his body.   
  
'God... what kind of dream is that?! Me making out with my maid?!' Bakura thought as he rubbed his head.  
  
Bakura turned pale as he realised that his blanket and pants were wet.  
  
"SH*T!!" Bakura swore as he noticed that he had a wet dream.  
  
Bakura grumbled and went to take a cold shower (A/N- I read some fics and they say when guys have a wet dream they take cold showers. Why?! I'm a girl so I don't have a clue!!).  
  
****  
  
Bakura woke up grumpy and tired since of what happened last night. Bakura couldn't sleep since he took the cold shower.   
  
"Good morning Bakura-sama!!" Ryou smiled cheerfully as he put down the plates of food.  
  
Bakura grumpily mubbled as he took a seat.  
  
Just as Ryou was going up to his room with his food Bakura sternley asked, "And where do you think YOUR going?"  
  
Ryou turned around and quietly said, "Maids aren't suppose to eat with there masters..."  
  
"Well, I don't want to eat alone ok? So sit down!" Bakura growled as he shoveled the food into his mouth.  
  
"Ok, Bakura-sama!!" Ryou said cheerfully as he walked toward the table.  
  
'He doesn't seem to want to be alone either...' Bakura thought as he shoveled in more food. 'Mmm...this food's good!! He even made my sausages extra bloody!!'  
  
Bakura turned and looked at the silently eating maid politely eating his food. 'He's cute...I wonder if he's still a virgin....BAD BAKURA!! Why the hell am I thinking that?! It's not like I'm attracted to him or- Oh my god.'  
  
Ryou lifted up a bit of his pancake and started licking the syrup....just licking and licking and licking.  
  
'Damn his stupid tongue!! Getting me aroused!! Wait...he's a 'fake replica' of me!! Kaiba's probally laughing right now.' Bakura thought as he shoveled in more food.  
  
Bakura blushed even more when Ryou licked his lips.  
  
'They...look so soft... how the hell did that Kaiba guy do these virtual graphics?! They're so real!!' Bakura said eyeing Ryou's mouth.  
  
"Is there something you want Bakura-sama?" Ryou asked Bakura. "Because you keep staring at me...."  
  
"Er...Ya!! I didn't want to bother you but can you give me some coffee?" Bakura answered stupidly(A/N-Bakura, your running out of ideas.).  
  
"Ok Bakura-sa-"  
  
"JUST Bakura please." Bakura said quickly. 'That master thing is giving me sick thoughts...'  
  
"Ok...Bakura" Ryou said as he scurried off.  
  
'Oh god, what the hell did Marik and Malik get me into?!'   
  
****  
  
*Ding Dong*  
  
Ryou ran up to the door and answered it.  
  
"Hi Bakura!! Why are you in a maids outfit?!" Yuugi asked puzzled. (A/N- get it?! puzzled as in MILLENIUM puzzled!!XD!! *crickets don't even chirp*....never mind....-_-)   
  
"Ya Bakura whats up with that?" Yami asked as he hugged his koi.  
  
"Oh I'm not Bakura. I'm Ryou, the maid of Bakura." Ryou smiled as Bakura came to the door.  
  
"Oh why isn't it Yami and his koi." Bakura smirked as he let them in.  
  
"Oh come on Bakura we became friends already remember?" Yami sighed.  
  
"...Oh ya!! Well I have to go for work... Ryou, take good care of these people ok?"  
  
'Why am I talking to something that's not real?' Bakura asked himself. (A/N-AHH!! Bakura you baka!!)  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Well see you people at 6." said Bakura as he walked out the door.  
  
"Ryou eh?" Yuugi smiled as he shook Ryou's hand.  
  
"Hi!! I'm Yuugi and this is my friend Yami!"   
  
"BOYfriend. I'm Yuugi's boyfriend." Yami smirked as he kissed Yuugi.  
  
But before Yami could put his tongue into Yuugi's mouth, Yuugi pushed him off and apologized to Ryou.  
  
"I'm so sorry!! Sometimes we can't help it!!" Yuugi apologized.  
  
"It's ok. There's lots of gay couples at the orphanage!" Ryou smiled.  
  
"Orphanage eh? So Ryou tell us about your self..."  
  
****  
  
Bakura came home and sighed, "God stupid meetings... So what if our stocks are dropping 8%?! Big deal!!" (A/N- Your probally wondering 'if Bakura says that... then how the hell is he rich?!' Only one answer... Malik)   
  
"Talking to yourself again Bakura?" Yami smirked as he saw Bakura's glare.  
  
"Shut up. And why the hell are you still here anyway?!" Bakura hissed.  
  
"Oh Ryou invited us to have steaks!" Yuugi smiled.  
  
"What!?! That fake replica of me invited you guys here for dinner?! Why I-"   
  
"Wait a second. Fake replica of you?! You think Ryou's fake?!" Yami interupted  
  
"...ya..."  
  
"....AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! *gasps for air* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! *falls to floor and laughs with Yuugi* AHAHAHAHA!!!!!...." Yami and Yuugi fell to the floor clutching their stomachs and laughing their heads off.  
  
"What the f**k!! I was suspious because he looked like me!!" Bakura yelled.   
  
"AHAHAHA!!!"  
  
"Shut up!!"  
  
"HEHEHEHEHE!!"  
  
"OK THAT'S IT!! RYOU IS SCREWED FOR INVITING THESE TWO IDIOTS OVER!!" Bakura screamed as he ran up the stairs to Ryou's room.  
  
***  
  
Bakura jiggled the door knob of Ryou's room.   
  
It was locked.  
  
'Oh that lil b**tard wants to hide from me eh?!' Bakura thought angrily as he started tackling the door open.  
  
*BANG*  
  
The door opened and Bakura gasped as he saw what was inside.  
  
Ryou was changeing and he was apparently, naked and just lifted his shirt from his head.  
  
"AHHH!!!!" Ryou screamed as he quickly covered himself with his shirt.  
  
"Uh...er...eh....!!" Bakura mumbled as his eyes widened as he took a long look at Ryous exposed flesh.  
  
After a few long seconds, Bakura just realised what he just did and quickly shut the door.  
  
_________________  
  
citcat- Bakura you saw Ryou naked!! Anywayz...thats the end of chap.3!! hope you liked it!!  
  
Bakura- You made me look like a total idiot!!  
  
citcat- hehehehehe... ^^ sorry!!  
  
Please R/R!! 


	4. Blackout

citcat- Once again, thanks for all the reviews!!   
  
Bakura- So.... is there going to be... you know any LEMON?!  
  
citcat- I'm planning that BUT I don't know how to write lemons...... ^^" Maybe lime but not lemon!  
  
Bakura- -_- Your screwed.  
  
citcat-...So!! If there is any reader out there who know can help me write a lemon, then I will be so greatful and dedicate that chapter to him/her.   
  
Bakura- Eh... I guess that would work.... But remember.... too make it EXTRA lemony for Ryou and I ;).  
  
citcat- oO Well then I guess i have to change the rating to 'R'. When I get a lemon!! Or before I get it...  
  
Bakura-...can you get on with the story?  
  
citcat- ehehehe!! sure!!  
  
P.S-this is one of the more longer chaps!! enjoy!!  
  
P.P.S- Schools starting!! so I might not be able to update soon, but I'll try my best!!  
  
****  
  
Chapter 4- Blackout  
  
Bakura shut the door eyes wide and face drenched with sweat. Bakura looked like he was hypnotized and was constantly staring at the door.  
  
".... AHAHAHAHAHA.... Ok *sniff* were finished."Yuugi said as he got up.  
  
"...hehehe....Hey, where's Bakura?" Yami asked as he dusted himself off.  
  
"There he is Yami!" Yuugi pointed.  
  
"Bakura... are you ok... you look like you've seen a ghost or something..." Yami asked as Bakura turned around.  
  
"...get...OUT!!!!" Bakura boomed as he started chucking things at Yami and Yuugi.  
  
"Hey...ow!!...whats....*ducks down*....your.....*dodges vase*....problem?!" Yami yelled as he dodged a bucket.  
  
"GET OUT NOW!!" Bakura screamed as Yami and Yuugi ran out the front door.  
  
Bakura wasn't really pissed off at Yami or Yuugi but he didn't want them to stay for dinner because they might find out that Bakura was starting to have feelings for Ryou.  
  
'Oh god... what am I suppose to say to Ryou? Oh Ryou, I'm so sorry for barging in on your room when you were changing! I thought you were a fake replica of me and you invited Yami and Yuugi for dinner which made matters worse so I tackled down your room door so I could scream at you.' Bakura thought dumbly.  
  
'What the hell am I suppose to say...'  
  
****  
  
-In Florida-  
  
"Marik!! Where did you put my swimsuit?!" Malik asked as he searched through the breifcases.  
  
"I don't know!" Marik yawned as he got out of bed.  
  
"But I want to go swimming!!" Malik pouted. "And I think you didn't pack it."  
  
"Why don't you just buy another pair?"   
  
"NEVER!! Those swim truncks are special!!"   
  
"Are they the ones that say, 'I HAVE A SWEET ASS' on the back?"  
  
"Ya!!"  
  
"Well, then what are we going to do?"  
  
"Lets fly back home and get them and come back. It's only a few hundred dollers!!"  
  
"Ah... whatever. but shouldn't we tell Bakura first? Or email him or something?"  
  
"Nah...lets suprise him!" Malik grinned as they setted off.  
  
****  
  
Ryou set up the dinner table and put out the food. Ryou didn't even look Bakura in the eye after what happened earlier.  
  
'.... I can't stand this silence....' Bakura thought as he listened to the clocks constant 'ticks' and 'tocks'.  
  
It was getting on his nerves.  
  
Bakura couldn't stand it anymore and decided to make conversation with Ryou like usual. But in order to do that... he had to apologize.  
  
"Er..Ryou..." Bakura said quietly.  
  
"...Yes Bakura..." Ryou said as he went to get the food in the kitchen.  
  
"Um...I'm sorry for what happened today when you were in your room."  
  
"...It's ok... but why were you ramming into my room anyway?" Ryou asked as he put the spaghetti on the plates.  
  
"...I was playing a game and It got out of hand..."  
  
"...Oh...Ok then all is forgiven!" Ryou smiled as he walked up to Bakura.  
  
Bakura smiled and put his hand on Ryous shoulder which made Ryou shiver.  
  
Staring into Ryous eyes made Bakura smile and then Bakura slowly bent forward and kissed Ryou...!  
  
Suprised, Ryou kissed Bakura back and things started heating up...(A/N-*cough*)  
  
-In Bakuras room-  
  
Ryous moans got louder as Bakura started kissing all over his body. Planting gentle kisses on his neck, and rougher ones on his mouth.   
  
"B...Bakura...." Ryou moaned.  
  
"Hm...?" Bakura said as he nibbled on Ryous earlobe.  
  
"Bakuraaaaa....!"  
  
"Yes my koi?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too Ryou."  
  
****  
  
*THUD*  
  
'Huh...? Wheres Ryou?!' Bakura thought as he rubbed hus head. Then Bakura felt something wet and then...  
  
"Aw... f**k!!" Bakura cursed as he stood up and put his wet sheets in the laundry shoot.  
  
'Another wet dream?! Damn, I have to stop thinking about Ryou... and.... me... screwing... in bed....' Bakura thought dreamly but then stopped because he was getting aroused.  
  
'.... I'm taking a shower' Bakura thought and went into his bathroom.  
  
After a few minutes, Bakura finished and went out of the shower. His body (A/N- Naked body XP) shivered as his body felt the cool-er air touch his bare skin. (A/N- Why cooler? Well he did just take a cold shower!!)  
  
Bakura groaned when he realised that he forgot to bring clothes in the washroom and wrapped a towel around his slim waist and went into his room.  
  
'Aw... f**k! Ryou forgot to bring my clothes up from the laundry room!! He's going to have to be PUNISHED.... bad Bakura!!! No more sick thoughts!! You just came out of the shower!!' Bakura thought as he walked out of his room.  
  
Bakuras wet, silver locks swayed gentley as he walked down the marble hall.  
  
Passing Ryous room, Bakura stopped and peaked in. In an instant, Ryous scent drifted in the air.   
  
Bakura knew he was addicited to Ryou. He needed Ryou..really badly too. Bakura sneeked over the the bed and took a closer look. Ryou was sleeping peacefully. Bakura blushed as Ryou bent and opened his knees.   
  
'His this guy seducing me on purpose?!' Bakura thought as he shook his head. 'Wait... how did I know he did that?!'  
  
But Bakura had forgotten that his hair was wet and he was only wearing a towel and the water from his hair gentley hit Ryous face when he shook his head.   
  
Ryous eyes slowley opened and he said, "B...Ba...Bakura?"   
  
Bakura gasped as he looked at Ryou. Damn!! What was he going to say when Ryou asked him why he was here. 'Um er Ryou, I'm here to check you out while you were sleeping, and know that your up... wanna screw?!'  
  
"Do you want anything Bakura?" Ryou asked as he yawned.   
  
"Ya... I want my clothes that are in the laundry room." Bakura said awkwardly as he tried to see where Ryou was.  
  
"Oh sure." Ryou said as he turned on the lights.  
  
Bakura gasped as he saw what Ryou was in. Nothing but a pair of navy blue boxers.  
  
Ryou blinked and asked, "Bakura...why are you in a towel and dripping wet.....?"  
  
"...because I just took a shower..."Bakura muttered and he saw Ryou blush.  
  
After a few seconds of total humiluation, the lights flickered in Ryous room and it was totally dark.   
  
'Damn!! The electricity's out!!' Bakura cursed.  
  
"Ba...Bakura..?" Ryou stuttered as he moved his hand across the room and found Bakura.  
  
Bakura blushed when he felt Ryous warm and soft hands touch his bare chest.  
  
Ryou then grabbed Bakuras hand and held it tightly, "Bakura... can you come to the laundry room... with me... I know this might be weird and all but I'm not very used to your house and I don't like the dark..."  
  
Hiding back a big smile Bakura said yes and they walked out of Ryous room... hand-in-hand.  
  
"Er... Ryou... I'm sorry that I tackled into your room when you were changing..."   
  
"Oh, it's ok... I've forgotten what happened already!"  
  
"...and another thing...."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Can you take off that lace thingy when you wear your uniform? It's kinda getting on my nerves..."  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Bakura never felt so happy before. Holding his crushes hand, while he's only wearing a pair of boxers, and him only wearing a towel.  
  
It was a totally magical experience.  
  
"Here we are." Ryou smiled as he took the laundry from the basket.  
  
"Want some help with that? After all they are MY clothes." Bakura laughed as he took the clothes from Ryou.  
  
Ryou smiled sweetly and helped Bakura up the stairs.  
  
****  
  
Bakura put the clothes in his closet and rushed over to Ryous room to talk. Bakura started liking to talk to Ryou and it was nice talking to your crush.  
  
Bakura walked into the room (A/N-Why didn't he knock? Bakura broke down the door earliar.^^) and was greeted by Ryou smiling sweetly while the moonlight glowed on his face.  
  
Bakura smirked and walked over and just when he reached Ryou... he tripped on something and fell on top of Ryou on the bed.  
  
Then the lights came on....  
  
Bakura gasped as he looked at Ryou. Their lips millimeters apart from each other.   
  
Bakura couldn't resist and leaned down toward Ryou...and kissed him.  
  
'Mmm...Ryou tastes good...'  
  
Now the kiss only lasted a few seconds....  
  
But long enough for something bad to happen.  
  
"Yo Marik... what the heck did Bakura do to Ryous room...!!!OH MY GOD!!"  
  
Bakuras eyes opened and he trembled with fear as he took his lips off Ryous.  
  
Ryou looked puzzled and confused, 'Why...why did Bakura kiss me?'   
  
'Oh no!! Malik and Marik are back!! How come they didn't tell me!!'  
  
Marik then rushed into the room and smiled and that smile slowley, became a smirk.  
  
"Bakura!! I'm suprised!! Screwing the maid without US watching?! Tsk tsk." Marik smirked.  
  
"AM NOT!!" Bakura hissed.  
  
"Oh REALLY. Then why are you half naked and lying on top of Ryou?!"  
  
".....I can explain."  
  
"Um...Bakura...why did you kiss me...." Ryou asked silently.  
  
"....."  
  
"Marik!! No teasing!! Lets leave the love birds ALONE... Go ahead...continue....;)" Malik said as he dragged Marik off.  
  
"But I wanted to see them naked!!" Marik pouted.  
  
*Anime style fall*  
  
"Eh... maybe next time Marik!! Cummon!! I got my swiming trunks, lets go."  
  
****  
  
"...." Bakura sat on Ryous bed silently, staring at the floor and muttering curses.  
  
"...Um...Bakura....back when you were on top of me... why'd you kiss me?" Ryou asked quietly.  
  
"...I don't know..." Bakura lied. Bakura was actually really happy that he kissed Ryou.  
  
"...Well I don't know why you did that...but it's ok...." Ryou whispered.   
  
'Besides, I kinda enjoyed that too...' Ryou thought.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
tbc  
  
End of Chap 4.  
  
citcat- Oh... Bakura kissing Ryou.... how sweet!!^^  
  
Bakura- What no tongues?!;_;  
  
citcat-......ANYWAYZ... remember readers to help me write a lemon for Bakura and Ryou!!  
  
Bakura- make it extra lemony....; )  
  
citcat- Bakura!! Your so horny (me and bakura are just friends so all you female readers, go get him!XD)  
  
Please R/R! 


	5. Slumber Party

citcat- Hiya!! I'm BACK!!! *gets applause*  
  
Bakura- would you stop playing that applause tape?! It's like you've played it a 100 times already!! Besides you've updated only a few days ago!!  
  
citcat- -_- only 10 times....plus the practice...... and so what if I only wrote a few days ago?! You readers want more of my fanfic right?! =(  
  
Bakura- pathetic....  
  
citcat- meanine =(  
  
Bakura-lil ass....  
  
citcat- =( fine I guess I won't add the LEMON then =)  
  
Bakura-...you wouldn't....wait....you would.....  
  
citcat- =) so whatcha gonna do?  
  
Bakura- *clenches teeth* I'm sorry.  
  
citcat- =)  
  
Bakura- *holds knife behind citcats back*  
  
citcat- Bakura I can see you.  
  
Bakura-....JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY!!  
  
citcat- OKOK!!  
  
citcat- Oh ya...this is the lemon Chap!! Thanx to Sara for typing it for me!!  
  
Bakura- ya thanks.  
  
citcat- So lets get on with the story!!  
  
Bakura- and lemon.......=)  
  
****  
  
Chap.5- Slumber Party  
  
Bakura woke up cranky and tired and turned to look at the clock.  
  
"12:56..." Bakura mumbled as he snuggled back into bed.  
  
"It's a good thing a took a 4 week vacation... or I'd be screwed by now..." Bakura yawned as he turned over to lie on his back.  
  
"...who am I talking too..." Bakura murmered as he decided to get out of bed and go down to eat lunch.  
  
Downstairs, Bakura heard the noise of movement and feet running across the living room.  
  
'Ryou must of dropped a plate or something for him to run across the living room...' Bakura thought as he pulled on his shirt and put on his pants.  
  
"Hehehe Yami! That tickles!"  
  
"HAHAHA!! Hey stop it Yuugi!!"  
  
"Hahaha! Ryou!!"  
  
Bakuras eyes widened as he slowley lifted his head and walked down the hall to the stairs. He tiptoed down the stairs to see what was going on and then his eyes flared with anger and rage.  
  
Ryou, Yami and Yuugi were having a tickle fight on the couch and Yamis hand was dangerously close to the inner part of Ryous skirt. Yamis hand was on his thiegh and reached down to tickle Ryous stomach and chest.  
  
Bakura never felt so jealous before.   
  
'How DARE Yami touch what is MINE. Ryou is MINE and I'm not sharing him WITH ANYONE.' Bakura thought angrily as the three friends started to play rougher.  
  
"Hi Bakura!! Want to play?" Yuugi smiled as he helped Yami and Ryou sit down on the couch instead of lying ontop of each other.  
  
".....no."   
  
"Aww jealous that I got to have a little tickle fight with Ryou?" Yami chuckled.  
  
"....maybe...." Bakura muttered so silently that only Yami could hear.  
  
"Ryou."Bakura said firmly.  
  
"Yes, Bakura?"  
  
"I want you to call me 'master' again. Ok?" Bakura smirked. 'There, I've marked MY property.'  
  
"Oh...Ok..."  
  
"So.... Ryou aren't you going to ask...?" Yuugi whispered to Ryou as Yuugi went to sit on Yamis lap.  
  
"Ok, um...Bakura..." Ryou asked nervously.  
  
"Can Yami and Yuugi sleep over at your(A/N- I would've put 'our house' but it is Bakuras house, not Ryous) house today?"   
  
"What?! Why! They have their own house!!"Bakura yelled at Ryou angrily which made Ryou back away slightly.  
  
"The game shop is being upgraded to look better."said Yami.  
  
"...I don't know..."   
  
*Ryou in puppy eyes*  
  
"...fine...."  
  
Ryou smiled a big smile and hugged Bakura tightly and thanked him.  
  
Bakura reacted suprisingly but enjoyed the hug.  
  
'Well time this is going to be interesting.' Bakura thought as he stared at the 3 happy boys jump up and down with excitement.  
  
****  
  
-7:50pm-  
  
"Oh, I can't wait for them to arrive!!" Ryou squeaked in excitement.  
  
"Ya, I sure can't wait for the know-it-all and his little 'I'm so innocent' toy to come annoy the brains out of me..." Bakura muttered as he drank another can of pop.  
  
"Bakura sama, that isn't really kind to say..."  
  
"....whatever...."  
  
*DING DONG*  
  
Ryou squealed in excitement he rushed to the door and answered it.  
  
"YUUGI!! YAMI!!"  
  
"RYOU!!!"  
  
*Hugs, happy squeals and constant jumping.*  
  
"Hey Ryou, I brought a scary movie!!" Yuugi smiled as he handed the movie over.   
  
"'Die in Hell' sounds... interesting..." Ryou smiled weakly.  
  
"It won scariest movie of the year 5 times and wet the pants of all critics!!" Yuugi continued.  
  
"So Ryou lets go and watch!!" Yami chuckled as he grabbed Yuugis hand.  
  
"AHEM Aren't you forgetting WHO really is the master of the house?" Bakura snarled as he walked toward them.  
  
"Sorry Bakura sama..." Ryou frowned.  
  
'....Puppy eyes....hey is that a tear?! Uh oh... ' Bakura thought as he stared at Ryou.  
  
"Eh..lets watch the movie..."Bakura sighed as he followed the happy boys to the living room.  
  
****  
  
Yuugi cuddled closer to Yami and stared at the screen. They looked so happy sitting on the floor together that Bakura started to get a bit jealous.  
  
'Look at that... everyones happy exept me!! They all have their lil 'koi' to take care of. Me? I got nothing.' Bakura thought as he glared at Yami and Yuugi.  
  
"Popcorn!" Ryou smiled as he entered the room. His skirt swayed gentley as he walked a little faster...and Bakura thought more 'naughty' things to.  
  
Ryou was allowed to watch the movie so he walked up to the couch where Bakura was lying down and screamed when he saw the horrible seen on the televison.  
  
Ryou almost fainted but luckly fell ontop of something soft.... Ryou gasped as he saw what he fell on.  
  
Bakura.  
  
'Hmm... this is a very suggestive position.... If i was on the top....' Bakura smirked as he saw the look on Ryous face.  
  
"Um...Sorry!" Ryou said quickly as he stood up.  
  
"No problem..." Bakura purred making Ryou get aroused.  
  
Ryou blushed and jumped of Bakura and headed toward the stairs.  
  
'I have to take a shower...'  
  
*****  
  
Yami stopped the tape and yawned, "I'm so sleepy."  
  
Yuugi yawned and stared at the clock, "11:02 time for bed. Um, Bakura where do WE sleep?"  
  
"You guys are sleeping in Ryous room."  
  
"And where will Ryou sleep?"  
  
"...In my room with me."  
  
Yami and Yuugi smirked as they heard that come out of Bakura.  
  
"Well, have FUN."  
  
****  
  
Bakura smirked as he saw Ryou enter the room.  
  
'Tonights the night. I'm going to own Ryous soul and body.' Bakura thought as he saw Ryou sit on the bed.  
  
"Oh Ryou...." Bakura purred.  
  
"Yes, Bakura saMA!!!" Ryou gasped as Bakura pounced on him.  
  
"Guess what?"  
  
"...Y...Ye...Yes Bakura sama?"  
  
Bakura smirked and leaned over to Ryous ear, "I want you. Right now."  
  
****  
  
"YAMI!!!I'm bored!!" Yuugi whined.  
  
"Now, now Yuugi don't throw a fit on me."  
  
"But I'm so bored!!"  
  
"Well, luckly I know exactly what we can do." Yami smirked as he lead Yuugi to the bed.  
  
***(Lemon)  
  
Ryou seemed to squirm in his skin as Bakura gently brushed his hand across the  
  
boy's collar bone and chest. He backed away slowly, still unsure of how he  
  
should react. This was never addressed in the orphanage. He could feel his  
  
master's breath on his neck, he was intoxicated by his scent, shaken by the  
  
emotions coursing through his body. He found himself backing away, just a  
  
little, but he didn't know why.  
  
"Are you afraid?" Bakura said gently. How could he be, in his master's arms?  
  
Ryou shook his head.   
  
"No," he said, surprisingly poised, "I think…I have wanted this too." But the  
  
boy still seemed nervous. Just a boy. Bakura smiled and gently kissed his  
  
forehead, then his cheek, and trailed down to his lips. Ryou's shoulder's  
  
relaxed, his body comforted by Bakura's touch. He wanted nothing more then to  
  
lose himself in Bakura's strong embrace. He felt Bakura's arms snake around his  
  
shoulders, and surprisingly his knees. Ryou blushed as Bakura gently lifted him  
  
off the ground and carried him to his bedroom. He had been in his master's room  
  
every morning before Bakura woke to tidy up a little. He would watch Bakura  
  
sleep once in a while.  
  
Bakura laid him tenderly on his bed and straddled his hips. He lowered himself  
  
to kiss Ryou again. The boy's lips were like silk. Bakura deepened the kiss and  
  
brushed his hand down Ryou's stomach, unbuttoning his outfit. He was always  
  
tempted by that little black outfit with the frills. Ryou's lips parted slowly,  
  
allowing his tongue much needed entry. Ryou tasted sweet, something he had  
  
before, but couldn't name it, couldn't think now…Bakura slid his hand's down  
  
Ryou's waist as he removed the last part of his outfit to reveal crimson boxers.  
  
He felt a pair of hands slide up his own chest, much to his surprise, and peel  
  
his shirt over his head. He didn't think that Ryou would have been that bold.  
  
Bakura stared into Ryou's chocolate eyes. He remembered what he tasted like now.  
  
A sweet wine, maybe from earlier this morning, with the taste lingering on his  
  
lips. He was drunk with his desire for Ryou. He kissed is neck, slowly and  
  
deliberately, making the boy squirm with delight. Bakura noted his reaction, and  
  
kissed him along his jaw line, and nibbled on his ear. Ryou's chest heaved, he  
  
could hear him breath sharply. Ryou's hand's were now at his hips, searching for  
  
Bakura's belt. He withdrew long enough to kick off his pants before leaning over  
  
Ryou again and kissing him, down his lithe chest, down his stomach, and to his  
  
boxers.  
  
"Are you ready for this?" Bakura asked. Ryou nodded. "Are you sure?" Ryou  
  
smiled.  
  
"Yes, Bakura-sama." He said breathlessly. Bakura smiled and tugged at Ryou's  
  
boxers until they slid off his bare skin. He stared at Ryou for a moment before  
  
he noticed that Ryou was blushing. Even his own face was burning! He leaned  
  
forward again and rested his body atop Ryou's, kissing him again. Ryou reacted  
  
this time by kissing him back, on his neck and chest mostly. He could feel the  
  
area between their legs was quickly becoming cramped for space. Ryou began to  
  
suck and kiss Bakura's neck, making him gasp in delight.  
  
Bakura brushed his hand across Ryou's chest once more, finding his member and  
  
stroking it lightly, teasingly. Ryou inhaled sharply and his body shook.   
  
"Stop teasing!" He said in his sweet voice. Bakura smiled. If that was what he  
  
wanted.   
  
Bakura lowered himself to Ryou's waist. He licked Ryou's head, slowly,  
  
tauntingly, making his hips buck. Ryou gripped the sides of the bed. Bakura  
  
grinned, and reached into his bedside table. He popped something into his mouth  
  
and returned to Ryou, gently stroking and licking him. Soon after, he slid the  
  
boy's cock gently into his mouth. Ryou gasped, his breathing becoming more  
  
staggered and short. His hips bucked, eyes became glazed, and he bit his bottom  
  
lip to stop himself from crying out. Bakura swallowed, massaging Ryou's cock  
  
with his tongue. He felt the boy shudder violently, and removed his mouth just  
  
in time. Still holding his member, he wiped the cum off of his chin and chest  
  
(with the help of a Kleenex). Ryou was gasping for air, sweat trickling down his  
  
forehead and chest. Bakura grinned.  
  
"Now it's my turn." He gently flipped Ryou onto his stomach and kissed the back  
  
of his neck.  
  
"Have you done this before?" He asked.  
  
"No." Ryou said breathlessly. Bakura nodded.  
  
"I'll be gentle." He trailed kisses down Ryou's spine and stuck a finger into  
  
him to loosen him up. Ryou gasped. `If that was bad,' Bakura thought, `He's in  
  
for the ride of his life.'  
  
Bakura found some lubricant and rubbed it on the boy and himself. He then  
  
carefully slid himself into Ryou, who was again biting his lip.  
  
"Cry out if you want to." Bakura said. Ryou nodded. Bakura was completely in.  
  
He withdrew a little, and thrust into him again. Ryou did cry out this time.  
  
"Should I stop?" He asked. Ryou shook his head. Bakura did it again, but Ryou  
  
didn't make a sound. Bakura stopped worrying and focused on Ryou. He kissed his  
  
neck and thrust into him again. Ryou moaned with pleasure and shuddered. Bakura  
  
sped up, gripping Ryou's hips tightly with his hands. His breathing slowed, and  
  
he felt something shoot thought him. He ejaculated inside Ryou, and went limp  
  
from the exertion. He slowly pulled himself out, and began to breath normally  
  
again.  
  
"That, was wonderful."  
  
______________  
  
End of Chap 5!  
  
citcat-Sorry for not updating for so long!! Homework is the worst!!  
  
Bakura- Who gives a damn about school?! Skip it!!  
  
citcat- ...you know what I'm not even going to argue....  
  
citcat-'dumbass'  
  
Bakura-'wussy'  
  
citcat- oh ya, next chap soon!!  
  
Please R/R!! 


	6. Lust or Love?

citcat-I have returned!!!! With a fanfic!!!!  
  
People-Yay!  
  
citcat- I'm lucky to have this done but then again I have tonnes of homwork.  
  
Bakura-screw homework, FANFIC please?  
  
citcat-okok  
  
******  
  
Chap 6- Lust or Love?  
  
Ryou and Bakura walked down the stairs tired and sleepy. (A/N- I wonder why....)   
  
They didn't even bother to change into pants.(A/N- In other words *singing* boxers, boxers, boxers)   
  
"Well, well, well. You two are finnally up! It's 2:40 in the afternoon!" Yami yelled.  
  
"Oh shut the f**k up ok Pharoah boy?! Ryou I want breakfast! Or lunch!" Bakura commanded as he tried to open his sleepy eyes.  
  
"...Oh...sure Bakura-sama." Ryou said weakly as he stood up. Ryou was still very sore from last night he could barley stand properly.  
  
As Ryou started to walk into the kitchen, Yami turned his head and noticed that Ryous had bruises and red spots all over his body ...mainley from Bakuras hickeys.  
  
"Bakura... couldn't you have gone a little easier on him? He's just a boy." said Yami.  
  
"Uh like you care, you were probally doing the same thing to Yuugi last night!" Bakura snarled back.  
  
"Hey! How'd you know?"   
  
"Oh please with all the noise you were making, I bet the entire neighbourhood heard."  
  
"Oh, and you and Ryou didn't make any noise?! We had to knock on your room door to tell you to keep it down!"  
  
"Ya RIGHT."  
  
"You DID right Yuugi?"  
  
Yuugi didn't answer. He didn't want Yami getting into a fight with Bakura.  
  
"HAHAHA!!! See? Not even your little Yuugi would answer you!!HAHAHAHA!"(A/N-Oo Bakura....your going to get into a fight.)  
  
"OK THAT'S IT!!"  
  
***  
  
"Heres lunch guys." Ryou said as he came into the dining room... but it was a bad time to serve food.  
  
Ryou gasped as he saw Bakura and Yami argue their heads off and making fists in each others face.  
  
Just then Bakura saw Ryou standing at the door and grabbed a plate of spaghetti and hurled it toward Yami and ....  
  
*SPLAT*  
  
Yamis face was covered in spaghetti sauce. Yami was furious and grabbed some spaghetti on the floor and hurled it at Bakura. And un-luckly hit Bakura.  
  
"Why you little son of a b*tch!" Bakura screamed at Yami.  
  
"Serves you right you b*stard." Yami spat as he wiped the spaghetti sauce off his face.  
  
"I'm gonna-"  
  
"OK! Wehadfunbutwegottagosoooooseeya!!" Yuugi said quickly and dragged his cursing Yami out the door.  
  
"B*tch." Yami muttered before he left.  
  
"B*stard." Bakura muttered too.  
  
****  
  
Ryou was back in uniform and started to wash the dishes.   
  
'Does Bakura really love me? Or does he just want to get into my pants...I mean dress. That entire night he made love to me but he didn't even say the words I've been searching for. Am I a toy to him? A simple toy you can use for your own pleasure? And then toss it out? Or am I more... Oh Bakura, I hope I mean more to you then a simple sex toy.'  
  
Bakura tiptoed into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Ryou and suprised him.  
  
"Guesss who..." Bakura purred hopeing it would arouse Ryou.  
  
"Oh Bakura can you stop? I have to wash these dishes!" Ryou hissed back. Ryou was pissed that Bakura disturbed him in his deep thinking.  
  
Bakura frowned but it instantly turned into a smirk as he moved his hand down and started going up Ryou's skirt....  
  
"BAKURA!!!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Is sex ALL you think about?!"  
  
"No!"  
  
Ryou sighed in relieve.  
  
"I think about having sex with you."  
  
Ryou's sigh turned into a choking cough.  
  
"BAKURA YOUR SO INSENSITIVE!! ALL YOU THINK ABOUT IS SCREWING ME!! I DOUBT YOU EVEN LOVE ME!! I'M PROBALLY ONLY HERE AS YOUR VERY OWN BOY-TOY!!"  
  
Bakura was shocked and ferious how DARE Ryou say that to him. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ANGRY AT ME FOR?! I KNOW YOU HAVE FEELINGS AND YOUR NOT HERE TO BE MY BOY-TOY!! YOUR HERE BECAUSE MARIK AND MALIK BOUGHT YOU HERE TO SERVE ME!!" Bakura screamed back.  
  
Uh Oh.  
  
"Only here to serve you...? So I'm nothing more to you but to a servent?BAKURA I HATE YOU!!" Ryou screamed back in tears.  
  
"Y..Y..You hate me? WELL FINE I DON'T NEED YOU!!" Bakura, as pissed off as ever, opened the door and slammed it shut.  
  
________  
  
End of Chap 6!!  
  
citcat- yup a nice short chapter.  
  
Bakura- tooooooooooo short.  
  
citcat- well SORRY mr.I'm-such-a-nice-guy-because-I-only-wanted-to-screw-Ryou!  
  
Bakura-....SHUT UP!!  
  
citcat-*slaps hand onto mouth*  
  
citcat-^^ Stay tooned for the next chap 'Drunk'  
  
Heres a little preview....  
  
*Hint*-Anzu is an ass.  
  
*****  
  
Bakura drank another bottle of beer as he got 'pampered' by whores at the bar.   
  
And espeacially by the whoreiest whore(A/N-Is there such a word?) Anzu.  
  
"My, my isn't Bakura-koi angry today...." Anzu teased.  
  
Bakura(drunk) just laughed as he grabbed Anzu's ass and Anzu did the same to him.(Ryou-THAT B*TCH KEEP HER F*CKING HANDS OFF MY MAN!! citcat-oOwhoa Ryou!!)  
  
Bakura smirked and said,"*hic* Lets continue this somewhere else at my place..."  
  
*hic*  
  
*******  
  
citcat-AHHH!!! BakuraxAnzu?....no offence to people who like this couple but...*barfs*  
  
Bakura- YOU MADE ME SCREW HER?! I'M GOING TO F*CKING KILL YOU!!  
  
citcat-eep!But...at the end something good comes out of it!!  
  
Bakura- something better or I'll f*cking kick you to hell.  
  
citcat-*gulp*  
  
Please R/R!! 


	7. Drunk

citcat- OMG!!!! Thank you soooo much for reviewing!!!  
  
Ryou- yup thank you^^.  
  
citcat- I got many reviews saying, 'Please don't make Bakura screw Anzu!' And I have to say....-GOOD FOR YOU PEOPLE!! I DEFFINITLY don't want Bakura and Anzu having sex.... but I might want to put that in the fanfic....=).(just to spice it up).  
  
Ryou-*gasps*  
  
citcat- anywayz...wheres Bakura, Ryou?  
  
Ryou- I'm not sure, he said something about killing a fanfic writer because she put down something he didn't like in her fanfic so he's planning how to murder her.  
  
citcat-O.O  
  
citcat- heres chapter 7!!*looking for Bakura nervously*.  
  
Disclaimer: Did I mention I didn't own Yugioh?! Sorry if I didn't!!(I think.)  
  
******  
  
Chapter 7- Drunk/ Good bye, Bakura  
  
Bakura drank another bottle of beer as he got 'pampered' by whores at the bar.   
  
And espeacially by the whoreiest whore(A/N-Is there such a word?) Anzu.  
  
"My, my isn't Bakura-koi angry today...." Anzu teased.  
  
Bakura(drunk) just laughed as he grabbed Anzu's ass and Anzu did the same to him.(Ryou-THAT B*TCH KEEP HER F*CKING HANDS OFF MY MAN!! citcat-oOwhoa Ryou!!)  
  
Bakura smirked and said,"*hic* Lets continue this somewhere else at my place..."  
  
*hic*  
  
*****  
  
Ryou cried silently in his room.  
  
'How could I have said that to Bakura? He probally hates me now. How could I say such horrible things...? I know Bakura loves me even if he doesn't say so. When he comes back, I'll apologize. I hope he forgives me.'  
  
Ryou yawned and stretched his thin body.  
  
'*YAWN* Maybe I should take a nap so I'll look better when Bakura gets back....'  
  
Ryou snuggled up into bed and drifted into sleep.  
  
****  
  
Bakura kicked open the door and guided Anzu up the stairs to his room.  
  
"Bakura! You are such a bad little boy!!" Anzu giggled.  
  
"...W...Whatever... babe...!"(A/N: *Barf* Bakura....please STOP!! This is too disgusting...*barf*) Bakura laughed as he pushed Anzu toward the bed.  
  
Anzu smirked evilly as she crushed Bakura and her lips together.....  
  
****  
  
Ryou woke up startled as he heard the 'thud' and knew instantly that it was Bakura.  
  
Ryou walked out the room and went into Bakura's.  
  
"Bakura I....*gasp*!"   
  
Tears formed in Ryou's eyes as he saw_his_ Bakra making out with_that_ whore!  
  
"Bakura....why....I...don't.....why....?" Ryou stuttered.  
  
Anzu saw Ryou and smirked evilly.  
  
"Well, well, well. Why isn't it Bakura's 'sweet angel'." Anzu laughed evilly as she jumped off of Bakura.  
  
"Bakura... HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" Ryou cried.  
  
"Whoa... not to loud my little buttercup! *hic*" Bakura said drunkly.(A/N-Is that a word?)   
  
"Buttercup? BAKURA YOUR DRUNK!!" Ryou gasped.  
  
"No I'm *hic* not!" Bakura snarled back.  
  
"Then if your not... then were are you making out with her if you claim to have feelings for me?" Ryou whispered. Ryou felt his conscious starting to kick in but he tried his best to ignore it.  
  
(~ =conscious talking)  
  
~HELLO?! You know Bakura loves you why are you even asking this dumb question?! HE'S DRUNK!!!~  
  
Ryou walked back slightly from the deafing noise coming from his head.  
  
'Yes I know, but I want to see if he IS really drunk.' Ryou thought.  
  
~HELLLLLOOOOOOOO? Buttercup?! Isn't it kinda OBVIOUS?~  
  
Ryou mentally raised his eyebrows.  
  
'Is my inner conscious really THIS big mouthed and bossy?'  
  
~DUH!!~  
  
"Are you finished playing your little 'Bakura loves me' game yet?" Anzu yawned in complete boredom. "Bakura doesn't like 'playing' with you anymore, he's much more happy partying with ME. Anzu. HIS true love. HIS future wife. So, GET YOUR F**KING ASS OUT OF MY HOUSE!!"   
  
Ryou glared at Anzu in disgust. 'HIS true love? HIS future wife?! HER house?!What the hell is wrong with this girl?! Must've took too many hits-to-the-head.'  
  
"So are you leaving or do I have to make Bakura tell you to?" Anzu said acting as b**chy as ever.  
  
"...."  
  
"WELL?!"   
  
"...no..."  
  
"WELL FINE!! Bakura kick him out of OUR home." Anzu commanded as she flicked her hair back and sat next to Bakura.  
  
Bakura stood up shaky and wobbled toward Ryou and roughly placed his hand on Ryous shoulder. Ryou, very angry and sad just froze.  
  
"You..know...what? You...are...soooo....pretty....my....little....koi."  
  
Ryou loosened up a bit.  
  
"I hope that made you happy...*hic*."   
  
"I...guess...." Ryou said quietly.  
  
"HURRAY!!! Now I have TWO, count them *hic*, TWO happy whores to screw!! YAY!! I must be bisexual! Hehehahahahohoho *snort*."  
  
"...Whore...? Bakura I'm nothing but a whore to you?" Ryou asked sadly.  
  
"Yupperie!! And you make me feel all horny when I see you naked...!(A/N: BAKURA!! HENTAI BAKA!! *slaps Bakura on the head*)" Bakura laughed as he drank another sip of beer from his bottle.  
  
"Bakura, I HATE YOU!!" Ryou screamed out from the top of lungs as tears stung his chocolate brown eyes.. Ryou's words were so powerful in emotion and sound that it even made Anzu step back.  
  
"Aww....cummon baby! Hate is such a strong word!! Now gimme some sugar..." Bakura teased as he wobbled around in his drunken state.  
  
"....."  
  
*SLAP*   
  
Bakura, turned his head back from the slap and dumbly rubbed his cheek and drunkley said, "Now, now, that wasn't very nice. Fine! Now sex-xy for you-ey tonight! Cummon whore number TWO!! Lets get freaky!!*hic*"  
  
Anzu smiled sweetly and batted her eyelashes (A/N:*barf*).   
  
"You see Ryou? Bakura doesn't NEED you and DEFFINETALLY doesn't WANT you, now get your fat-ass out that door." Anzu snarled.  
  
"FINE!! I don't need to be told what I was about to do anyway." Ryou said clentching his teeth.   
  
Ryou started walking out the bedroom and wiped his tears on his little maids outfit.  
  
"Good bye, Bakura."  
  
____________________  
  
citcat-*dodges tomatoes and knives* sorry about the sick and twisted things!! The more reviews, the faster Anzu will get her....SUPRISE.....*grins evilly*  
  
Bakura- aw, cr*p, why don't you just let me kill her.  
  
citcat- *thinks* hmm.....maybe....  
  
Bakura- .....  
  
citcat- anyways....*bows* sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry!! Homework is a big pain. At least I'm getting 1 fanfic up every week....right...?^^?  
  
Please R/R!!  
  
Thanx ~ citcat aka citcat-chan. 


	8. Ryou why?

citcat- *hides from Angel Reaper and all the others who want to hurt her* EEP!! Hiyaz people....*dodges toilet plungers thrown at her*.  
  
people- KILL THE WRITER OF ANZU BULLYING RYOU!!!!  
  
citcat- WHOA!! Soooo many people HATE Anzu!! And of course I HATE her too. That lil cock-sucking, nose-picking, ass-licking, fart-smelling son of a b*tch! ^^?  
  
people-ANZU SUCKS!!!  
  
citcat- yup she is the most cockiest Anime character I have ever seen. With all her 'friend-ship' speeches!! It makes me sick. Even if friends are cool... she makes it a baddddddddddddddddddd thing!!  
  
citcat- oh ya, Amy Hirosaki... go kill Anzu all you want *hands Amy weapons*. Anyone else wanna help?  
  
*fifty hands shoot up into the air*  
  
Ryou- ME! ME! ME!  
  
Bakura- Ryou-koi, I never knew you had such an evil, muderous side!  
  
Ryou- Well... she stole my Bakura-chan....  
  
Bakura- You don't even know how much I love you right now.  
  
Ryou- *blush*   
  
citcat- awwwwwww fluffy stuff!!-^^-  
  
citcat- oh ya.... you know the suprise I was gonna promise you guys? I decided to put it in the the ending chap or a few chapters before it. (Your REALLY going to like it......*imagines Ryou and Anzu in a room. Ryou holding a knife. Anzu tied onto a pole bleeeeeeeding........=)* Besides I already planned everything thats going to happen in my mind... I think you guys are going to be pleased.  
  
citcat- But... anyway.... Let the hunting begin!! *grabs axe* Heres the fanfic!!  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 8- Ryou...Why?  
  
"Good bye, Bakura." Ryou said quietly before we walked out of Bakura's bedroom.  
  
"Bye-bye!" Bakura giggled as he ran around in circles, more drunk then before.  
  
Ryou bit his lip when he heard this in the hall, but didn't say anything.  
  
Anzu grinned in delight.  
  
'I can't believe it!! All my years of dreaming, hoping, wanting and watching Bakura.... have finally paid off!! Bakura's MINE!! All mine!! Now it's time to feel his body I've been craving for!!'  
  
"Bakura...." Anzu purred seductivlly (A/N-*barf* as if SHE can even be seductive!!).  
  
Anzu started to take off her pink, spaghetti strap tank top. Revealling a black, lacy, bra.(A/N- AHHH!! My eyes!! My beautiful virgin eyes!!)  
  
Bakura smirked evilly and started to take off his shirt and leaned over to Anzu and....  
  
****  
  
Ryou sadly started packing up his things, and at the same time, trying to forget all the memories he had here.  
  
But Ryou couldn't forget. The memories were locked up in his heart.  
  
"Bakura, that jerk. How could I have fallen in love with him?! I was so foolish! He just played me like a toy."  
  
Ryou finished packing, and decided to look around to see if he had left anything.  
  
Ryou looked in the closet and in the drawers and found nothing. Satisfied, he turned around and tripped over a chair.  
  
Ryou fell to the floor and at the same time noticed something under the bed.  
  
"Hey... whats this?" Ryou stretched his arm under the bed and grabbed the item.  
  
The item was a box wrapped up in silver wrapping paper and tied up neatly with a golden bow.  
  
There was a card attached to it with a duel monster on the cover.  
  
Ryou opened up the card and it read,   
  
March 16  
  
Dear Ryou,  
  
You've been a great maid....and a great friend.  
  
So as thanx for your great work... heres a little  
  
gift. If you won't accept this, then lets just call   
  
it an early birthday present.; )  
  
- Bakura  
  
Ryou's heart softened. 'Bakura... wrote that for me...?Aww... he's so sweet... But why didn't he tell me sooner? It's already May!!...but then again... Bakura has changed...into a drunk and a liar.....-'  
  
'- but i guess it won't hurt if I took a look inside.....' Ryou carefully unwrapped the gift and gasped when he looked inside.  
  
Inside the box was a ring. A large golden ring with a triangle inside with the eye of osiris printed on it. It had some spikes around it and was attached by a thin rope that made a large loop to wear it around your neck.  
  
To Ryou, it looked more like a weapon then jewelery but Ryou still admired it alot.  
  
Attached to it was a note...(A/N- Yup ANOTHER one....)  
  
This is the Sennen Ring. It was given (A/N-I know that Bakura was a tomb robber...but in my fic, he's just a NORMAL person.)   
  
to me by my father. It is a rare and old family heirloom  
  
passed down from generation to generation since the time  
  
of Pharoahs in early Egypt. -I hope you like it.  
  
Ryou lifted the golden object out of the box and watched it slowley turn as he rose it higher.  
  
The Sennen Ring was beautiful, and Ryou wanted to keep it.  
  
'I guess it's ok if I took it with me... it was going to belong to me anyway... ' Ryou thought as he put the object back into the silver box.  
  
''Where am I to go?'' Ryou sighed.  
  
*****  
  
Bakura smirked evilly and started to take off his shirt and leaned over to Anzu and....  
  
....and.....  
  
Anzu closed her eyes and prepared to be kissed.....but....  
  
Nothing.  
  
Anzu opened her eyes and looked around.  
  
'Where is Bakura?!' Anzu thought, as pissed as ever.  
  
Anzu looked over her shoulder and saw Bakura asleep.  
  
'All that beer must've gotten to him... All well... I'll get to him tommorow..... *smirk*'  
  
Anzu pulled back on her tank top and slipped into bed with Bakura.  
  
Anzu snuggled in closer to Bakura and leaned her head againest his chest.  
  
'Oh my... Bakura... you have this oh-so-sexy, spicy, exotic smell! I'm DEFFINATALLY never letting you go!! Your MINE. And Anzu NEVER shares her things with ANYBODY... maybe exept my beauty secrets...*flicks hair back*...but NEVER my men. And I'm never loosing my Bakura-koi to any man! Espeacially to Ryou. UGH!! I CAN'T believe Bakura-koi has...had feelings for that little pip-squeak!! I mean, I'm TEN..no TWENTY times better then that...that... Ryou! UGH... the first time I saw him I knew he was trouble... he looked TOO 'kind and innocent' like the *shudders* YUUGI who stole MY Yami...'  
  
Bakura shifted position.  
  
'....but then again.... Bakura's MUCH better.(A/N- Ahh... what a b**ch. Yami and Bakura aren't that different in popularity. Right...?) I'm just soooo relieved that my plan worked. Putting all of those pills into Bakura's drink so he would get drunker and higher faster then ever. After all, why else would he be drunk with only 1, small, bottle of beer? And EVERYBODY except Ryou knows, Bakura says the complete opposite of what he means when he's drunk...'  
  
"Anzu...your sooooo PURDY......with such LOVELY hair and THIN hips...." Bakura murmered as he switched sides to lean on his back.  
  
'...er....most of the time...ya!' Anzu thought happily.  
  
Anzu giggled when Bakura accidentally placed his hand on her chest.  
  
"Bakura!! You naughty little boy!!" Anzu teased.  
  
Bakura's back was facing the door and a few centermeters away from falling off. When he almost did, Bakura squeezed Anzu's breasts when he started to roll off the bed.  
  
*****  
  
Ryou sighed as he passed Bakura's room.   
  
Ryou wore the Sennen ring around his neck and the ring looked perfect on him.  
  
'Just... one more look at Bakura before I go... just one...besides... I have to give him this letter...' Ryou sighed and peaked into Bakura's room holding the letter in his hands.  
  
Ryou just gasped as tears streamed down his chocolate eyes.  
  
Bakura_was_groping ANZU!!  
  
Ryou quicky popped his head back through the door and shivered.  
  
'Bakura...what happened to you....?' Ryou questioned himself again.  
  
'The letter!!' Ryou paniced and carfully threw the letter onto Bakura's desk.  
  
'Well...at least I can tell him what I have to say...'  
  
Ryou walked down the marble stairs and through the main hall.  
  
Reaching out his hand to grab the handle on the door, he thought to himself, 'Do I really want to go, and leave all my happy memorise behind? But if I do leave, where will I go? Maybe Yami and Yuugi will let me stay... I know where they live. Ya, I guess I'll stay there.'  
  
Ryou grabbed the handle and twisted it and then....  
  
*SLAM*  
  
".....I told you we should've gone to a hotel!"  
  
(A/N-Guess who.... =D)  
  
"Ya, but I wanted you RIGHT there!!"  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"'Cause, you look so damn sexy in tight-tight swimming trunks."  
  
"Aw... your sooo sweet my little horny Malik.."  
  
"Marik your so- hey! Stop grabbing my ass and let me finish what I have to say THEN grab all you want!"  
  
"I'm not grabbing your ass!...Even if I WANT to I can't! My hands are full with these bags!"  
  
"Then who.... OH MY GOD!! RYOU'S GRABBING MY ASS!! *squeals* SEE? I TOLD YOU HE HAD A THING FOR ME!!" Malik cackled evilly.  
  
"..argh...help..."  
  
"Malik! Don't get all cocky!! Ryou's_trying_to get help, baka!!"  
  
"Oh...Sorry!" Malik sighed.  
  
Marik simply chuckled and helped Ryou up.  
  
Ryou opened his eyes and smiled when he saw who was in front of them.  
  
Ryou grin grew bigger as he hugged Marik and squirmed gentey in his arms.  
  
Malik saw this a was soooo jealous.  
  
'Nooo fair!! Ryou didn't give ME a hug '  
  
"Ryou... why do you look so upset...?"  
  
Ryou looked into Mariks deep purple eyes and said,"Well... this is what happened..."  
  
(A/N- Time for a short break.... but no worries!! the fanfic continues! After all, you people want more of Marik and Malik righttt?)  
  
****Explaining story*******  
  
************************  
  
***********************  
  
***********************  
  
***********************  
  
"BAKURA THAT F**KING ASS B*STARD!! THAT SON OF A B*TCH!! THAT-"  
  
Malik quickly covered Mariks mouth.   
  
"Are you SURE that this wasn't a dream?!"  
  
Ryou shook his head and pointed upstairs.  
  
"Anzu's with him right now...." Ryou said sadly.  
  
"Oh... Ryou I'm so sorry... hey! Do you wanna stay with us tonight?!"  
  
"No... Bakura would probally find me...."  
  
"Oh don't worry! He'll never find you!! You'll be sleeping in our corridors!" Marik smiled.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You, see. This mansion is kinda split into two. One side is Bakura's, and another side is ours. Bakura never comes to our corridors...he says their...freaky." Malik explained.  
  
"And theres a door that leads to the other side of the mansion down the hallway. So you wanna stay?"  
  
"Well..." Ryou thought for a moment. Ryou really loved it here in the giant mansion. So staying AND not letting Bakura know was a great thing for Ryou.  
  
"...Ok!"  
  
Marik and Malik's grin grew widder and started jumping around happily.  
  
"Yes!! Ok um... Ryou, I know that you will need a job so you could earn some money to buy whatever you want right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, you wanna work for us? We could use a maid..."  
  
"Oh, sure!"  
  
"HURRAY!! Ok... then we'll pay you $25.00 an hour (A/N- holy moly..oO), we'll give you the uniform tommorowm and can you call us...Malik and Marik-sama?!"  
  
Ryou smiled and said, "Ok!! No problem....Malik-sama."  
  
Marik and Malik smirked evilly and lead Ryou down the hallway to this large, oak, door.  
  
"This, is the door to our corridors. It's always locked and can't be opened unless Malik, Bakura or me place our hand on the door. Ok? But since your living with us, give me your hand...." Marik stopped talking and grabbed Ryou's hand. Placing it on the square, silver box thingy, with a large lime, green oval on the front with many buttons on the bottom. Marik placed Ryou's hand on it and started pushing a few buttons, then a voice said, "Welcome back, Ryou."   
  
Ryou was shocked. "So... this means I can go through anytime now right?"  
  
Malik smiled and nooded. "Give it a try."  
  
Ryou placed his hand on the door and it opened.  
  
"Welcome back, Ryou."  
  
"Wow!! We never had this in the orphanage!!"  
  
"Ya, it's pretty advanced. So... you comming in?" Marik asked as he grabbed Maliks hand and pulled him in.  
  
"Oh, yes Marik-sama! Right away sir!"  
  
________________________________  
  
End of chap 8  
  
citcat- Haha! What do you think? I thought it was about time Marik and Malik got back....  
  
Bakura- I WAS TOUCHING ANZU _THERE_!  
  
citcat- oh nononono Bakura!!.....  
  
Bakura-....?  
  
citcat- You were GROPING Anzu_there_!   
  
*Bakura rushes to washroom to scrub hands*  
  
citcat-.... anyways...... this was a kinda long chap. And stay tooned for more!!  
  
Next Chapter- Explanation, please?!  
  
Please R/R!  
  
~citcat-chan 


	9. Nobody wants to be lonley

citcat- Thank you soooo much for reviewing!! =D Whoa, I'm getting sooo many reviews in!! *sniff* You people are the best!! I mean 101-hey!! HOW'D YOU GET HERE?! WHY ARE YOU HERE?! HEY! DON'T TOUCH MY COMPUTER!! WHAT THE HELL?! WHY ARE YOU SLAPPING ME?! *Slaps person* HAHAHAHA take that!! Hey.. what are you doing with that rope?! AHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
?????? Person- Why, hello there! Congrats to citcat, she has just been hacked by.....  
  
ANZU!!  
  
Anzu- I've heard that she has been writing... not very good things about me.... so... I am here to KILL I mean... ask politey in the name of friendship, to make her stop this...this...hideous story!  
  
citcat-IT IS NOT A HIDEOUS STORY!! STORIES CAN'T BE HIDEOUS!! THEY'RE ONLY A BUNCH OF SENTENCES, WHICH MAKE SENSE! NO FACE NO, NUTIN, YOU FRIENDSHIP FREAK!!  
  
Anzu- =( My, my, what a temper!! You should be punished.... *Anzu brings out C.D and puts in in a c.d player*  
  
*FRIENDSHIP, IS ABOUT BEING WITH FRIENDS!!! FRIENDSHIP, IS THE BEST!! FRIENDSHIP! FRIENDSHIP! FRIENDSHIP!!*  
  
citcat- NO!! NO MORE TORTURE!!  
  
Anzu- Torture?! I put this C.D on, 'cause I like it!!  
  
citcat-.....Oh.....  
  
*Ryou enters room*  
  
Ryou- sorry citcat, haveta get-HOLY MOLY!! Whys she here?!  
  
Anzu- Why, hello Ryou....=)  
  
Ryou- BAKURA!!!!!  
  
Bakura- what is i-....F*CK!! NOT HER AGAIN!!  
  
Ryou- help citcat!!  
  
Bakura- no she deserves it...  
  
Ryou- =(  
  
Bakura- fine....  
  
**minutes later***  
  
citcat- I'M FREEE!!!  
  
Bakura- that b*tch can sure...b*tch like a....b*tch.  
  
Ryou- ^^"  
  
citcat- anyways....heres your fanfic!!  
  
Disclaimer- Me no own Yugioh!!  
  
Dedicate this chap to Ice Ichigo for making #100 =D thanx a lot!  
  
****************  
  
Chapter 9- Nobody wants to be lonley.   
  
Ryou walked down the hall staring at the many pictures of Marik...Malik and Marik and Malik...together.   
  
  
  
Malik turned around and told Ryou, "Oh ya, that voice thingy when you enter this side of the house, we disabled it."  
  
"Why?"   
  
"It started sounding like Anzu...."  
  
"Oh..." Ryou said smiled sweetly. He knew that Malik did that because Anzu was stealing Bakura away from him.  
  
'*Sigh* It's great to have such good friends...' Ryou thought as they showed him his room.  
  
"Ok, Ryou, this is where you'll be sleeping." Marik pointed to the room down the hall.  
  
"We'll be right next to your room if you need anything."  
  
"Thank you Marik-sama."  
  
Marik grinned evilly. To Ryou, it was more as a smirk....no definatally a smirk.  
  
"Ok, Malik? Can you show Ryou his new maids oufit?"  
  
"But, I thought that we were- OH!! Ok... Ryou, follow me." Malik said leading Ryou into their room.  
  
"Hm... What to give Ryou to wear..." Marik and Malik said in unison as they went into the closet, drawers and their suitcase.  
  
Ryou sat down on their bed and starred at the large room. Pictures of them were everywhere... and even a few Bakura.  
  
'Wow... they sure like taking pictures.' Ryou thought as he decided to stretch out on the bed.   
  
'Hey... whats this hard thing?' Ryou flipped open the covers of the bed and screamed.  
  
Under the covers were tubes of lube, whips, rope...and er...well... you know what I mean.^^  
  
Marik and Malik turned around to see what was Ryou screaming about.  
  
They just scratched their heads and thought, 'Why is Ryou all jumpy, screaming and pointing at our BED!!!'  
  
Malik quickly ran over and closed the covers.  
  
"Ehehehe.... Ryou... sorry about that... you should know that me and Marik are... ALWAYS in love and like to DO stuff with each other....alot."  
  
Ryou twitched his eye and slowly nooded.  
  
"Er.. heres your maids uniform!" Marik handed Ryou a bunch of clothing and told him to try it on.  
  
Ryou nooded and headed to the washroom.  
  
****A few minutes later****  
  
Ryou came out and Marik and Malik were drooling when they saw him.  
  
Ryou was wearing a white, tank-top which was really tight so it showed Ryous body and a pair of tight leather pants and Ryou wasn't...couldn't be wearing boxers because the pants were so... revealing and showed exactally what he looked like.   
  
"The pants and shirt are a little tight..." Ryou complained abit.  
  
"Nononononononono! You look great! You look so hot and sexy....I mean....great!!" Malik blurted out as he scanned Ryous slim body.  
  
Marik smirked and walked up to Ryou and using a slender finger, gentley traced the outline of Ryous body and rested his hand on Ryous chest.  
  
"..M..Marik-sama?" Ryou stuttered as he shivered gentley at the feeling of Mariks touch.  
  
"You know Ryou... If Bakura doesn't want you... Malik and I would be happy to have you... join us..." Marik purred making Ryou turn bright red.  
  
  
  
"Um... thank you for the offer Marik-sama but... I don't think I want to get into the dating thing right now...."  
  
Marik sighed and put his hand down in disapointment. "I understand... having that jack-ass do that to you doesn't make you want to date for a while, right?"  
  
Ryou frowned lightly and nooded.  
  
"It's ok... no worries. Now, Ryou, put your things in your room and....*gurgle*" Marik stopped talking and starred at Maliks hungry stomach.  
  
Malik blushed and said, "Er.. then can you start breakfast? I'm really hungry...."  
  
"Oh ya... I forgot that it was 8:00 in the morning... and that jack-ass Bakura and his little whore came back here around 6:00 am right?"  
  
Ryou nooded sadly.  
  
*gurgle*  
  
Ryou giggled and said, "Well, I better start breakfast!" and headed out the door.  
  
Marik and Malik drooled as they starred at Ryou walk out.  
  
"Marik, that Ryou sure has a fiiinnnnneeee ass!" Malik nudged Marik.  
  
"I know what you mean!" Marik chuckled back.  
  
"Marik...."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I'm bored...."  
  
Marik smirked evilly.  
  
"Don't worry Malik... let me help satisfy your boredem..."  
  
Marik then pushed Malik onto the bed and started kissing him wildly.  
  
"I love you Marik."  
  
"And I love you Malik."  
  
*******  
  
"Bakura... how could you do this to me? Bakura...I...I HATE YOU!!" Ryou screamed out from the top of his lungs.  
  
"But.. but why?" Bakura asked in confusion.  
  
"Why do you hate me? Ryou, don't you love me anymore?"  
  
"Bakura, for what you have done, I'm leaving you and I'm definatally never coming back. Good bye." Ryou said quickly as he dashed out the door.  
  
"WAIT!! Please... don't leave me... I don't want to be lonely... Ryou... RYOU!!"  
  
***  
  
Bakura shot up drenched in cold sweat. Bakura scanned the room to see if anyone was there. Relieved to know he was alone, Bakura scurried off to the washroom to brush his teeth.  
  
'Ugh.. what the f*ck happened last night? My f*cking head hurts... I must've gotten drunk... ugh... hope Ryou didn't see... I always say the complete opposite of what I really mean when I'm drunk... I might've hurt his feelings... *Snort* Haha. Look at yourself Bakura, hot, sexy and 100% dangerous. Yet in love with an angel who loves you back. Ryou is adorable, kind and gentle. What in the world did I do to deserve such a treasure?' Bakura thought to himself and splashed some cold water on his face.   
  
Bakura looked at himself in the mirror and turned away in disgust.   
  
'Is THAT me?! I look like a beggar! And *sniff* I smell like puke and have beer stains all over my clothes! Ugh... Better get some clothes and get ready for a bath... I definatally need one.'  
  
****Down stairs*****  
  
Anzu happily flipped pancakes in the kitchen for breakfast.  
  
'Oh Bakura will love these!! Blueberry pancakes, my specialty!' Anzu smiled and started putting the pancakes on plates and made happy-faces with whipped cream and blueberries.  
  
"Aww... can't you just eat this up?" Anzu giggled and placed it on the table.(A/N- *Barf* Anzu saying corny jokes...oO this is a nightmare!)  
  
"We'll better call Bakura!" Anzu said cheerfully and skipped happily to Bakura's room.  
  
********  
  
Bakura gentley placed his naked, slim, muscular (Readers- HOT HOT HOT!! SO VERY HOT!! A/N: -_-" I don't think I should've put that in... *hands drool buckets to everyone*) body into the steamy warm water.  
  
'Ah... much better...' Bakura sighed and dipped his head into the water.  
  
'I like being underwater so peaceful, calm and quiet... did I just hear the door open? Nah, Ryou never came into my room and bothered me before...'  
  
Bakura stuck his head out of the water to breathe in some air. He heard giggling and turned around and screamed.  
  
Anzu was _right_there_ watching _him_ take a bath.  
  
Bakura, not caring if he was still in the bathtub, grabbed his towel and covered his naked body.  
  
"WHAT THE F*CK ARE YOU DOING HERE B*TCH?! WHO THE HELL, no... HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET INTO MY HOUSE?! and...WHY THE F*CK ARE YOU WATCHING MY BATHE?!" Bakura screamed out making Anzu back off.  
  
'Bakura can be so scary... but I'm not giving up, Anzu Mazaki (A/N- Did I spell thay right? Ah, who cares....) never gives up!'  
  
Forcing out a smile, Anzu said, "Bakura... sweetheart, don't worry I already saw EVERYTHING when you were underwater and YOU let me in, honey."  
  
"Why the f*ck would I let you- oh... THE BAR!! F*ck....I was so high! We didn't screw right?!" Bakura asked Anzu and stared at the water.  
  
"Oh, no we didn't... you feel asleep... but don't worry, we can do that tonight!!" Anzu giggled.  
  
Bakura felt really like puking now, and turned green.  
  
"Bakura!! Are you ok?! Don't worry Bakura. It's ok... Anzu's here now....." Anzu smiled and leaned over to kiss Bakura.  
  
Bakura knew what was going to happen so he quickly grabbed a few shampoo bottles and chucked them at Anzu, following by toilet plungers and combs.  
  
Anzu screamed and ran out of the door.   
  
"WHY YOU- no wait... chill out Anzu... he's going to be yours... just watch your temper...." Anzu said to herself.  
  
Smiling Anzu knocked on the washroom door and said, "Bakura!! Breakfast is downstairs! I'll see you then!" and hurried off to the kitchen.  
  
Bakura looked up at the ceiling and prayed that Ryou was asleep when he got home.  
  
Bakura didn't want to be lonely anymore. He wanted to be loved.  
  
*******  
  
After the bath, Bakura walked into his room and sat down onto his desk.  
  
Holding onto a picture of Ryou, he sighed and marveled at the beauty.  
  
All of a sudden, something dropped on the floor and Bakura picked it up.  
  
It was a letter. A letter stained with tears.   
  
Bakura saw his name on it and opened it to read:  
  
May, 24th 4:56 am  
  
Dear Bakura,  
  
Do you hate me? Or do you love me? I've been asking myself   
  
this for many days and weeks. I know you love me, even if you  
  
never said so, but what you did today showed me that you   
  
must've hated me instead. You were sleeping with Anzu and  
  
said that you only loved me because I was 'pretty'. So Bakura,  
  
it's only lust, not love? Now everything is clear to me.   
  
You never loved me. You lied to me.  
  
I'll always hate you for that.  
  
~ Ryou   
  
Bakura dropped the letter and fell on his bed mindlessley.  
  
'R...Ryou... you...hate me...? I was drunk... I didn't know... I ....I....was.... kidding....I...don't... Ryou....why?'   
  
Bakura questioned to himself, 'Why did Ryou hate me?' and 'Why was I drinking in the first place?'.  
  
Bakura remembered the fight and the harsh words Ryou threw at him... and the even harsher ones he threw back.  
  
~I DOUBT YOU EVEN LOVE ME!....~  
  
Bakura felt his heart break.  
  
~.... YOUR NOT HERE TO BE MY BOY-TOY!! YOUR HERE BECAUSE MARIK AND MALIK BOUGHT YOU HERE TO SERVE ME!!...~  
  
Bakura felt tears in his eyes....  
  
'A...Am I really that insensitive? God... I was acting like a total b*stard....'  
  
~BAKURA I HATE YOU!!~  
  
Bakura finally felt the warm, crystal droplets fall from his eyes and gentley land on his hand.  
  
'Tears... I haven't felt these since my mother died 11 years ago.... I was only 7... so innocent... yet my mother died to protect me... from my fathers abuse... (A/N- sorry for spoiling the moment.... but yup, this is another 'father abuse' story... well for only this chap anyway...^^)... I sworn not to love another ever again... because I knew... love really hurts.'   
  
Bakura cried there for a long time not caring if Anzu was knocking on the door and trying to sound concern.  
  
"...Oh Bakura, baby. I know you miss me and want to apologise for not eating breakfast with me but it's ok... Anzu's here now!"  
  
Bakura didn't know what to do. Should he be more angry or cry some more? After all, Anzu was trying to get into his room and she was already freaky enough and Ryou ran away without saying good bye... face to face.  
  
Bakura stared at the pouring rain outside. It was exactally like this when his mother died... and when his father had gotten shot. Now it was like this because Ryou left.   
  
Bakura picked up the letter a re-read it again. Anzu. She was the one responsible for making Ryou leave.  
  
Bakura knew Ryou had a will of steel and a heart of gold, but Ryou would never leave. Only something sooo evil could do that.   
  
It had to be Anzu.  
  
Bakura knew it was partly...mainly his fault that Ryou left but why was Anzu connected to all of this? Why her? Then it hit him. He remembered hearing a conversation a few months ago when Yami was talking to Yuugi.  
  
****Flash back*****  
  
Bakura sat under a large oak tree, yawning and stretching as he read the boring history book.  
  
"Malik, I swear, a month from now is going to be my birthday and I will be 18 and a full adult. Then I'm leaving this hell hole and gonna look for a job." Bakura said cooly.  
  
"Ya me too. This place sucks. Especially the teachers!" Malik made a funny face when he said that making Bakura fall over and laugh.  
  
Then Bakura heard something behind the tree and leaned over to see.  
  
Yami looked very serious and was talking to Yuugi privately.  
  
"... Anzu finally stopped stalking you, but sworn to kill me." Yuugi said scared.  
  
"But I told her I love you and would always protect you." Yami said sincerelly.  
  
"Yes I know... but now she says shes after Bakura and will kill whoever interferes... Yami, I'm scared for Bakura and for whoever will fall in love with him..." Yami hugged Yuugi tightley and sighed.   
  
"Yes I know what you mean aibou... I am very worried too...."  
  
****End flash back****  
  
_______________________  
  
End of Chap 9.   
  
citcat- oooo kinda long chap isn't it? I've been working on this for like 2 days! Non-stop too!  
  
Bakura- NOOO RYOU!! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!!  
  
Ryou- Um Bakura... I'm just going to the washroom....  
  
Bakura- oh... this fics getting to me! *rubs head*  
  
Ryou- aw... cummon Bakura! ^^ Cheer up! *kisses Bakura*  
  
Bakura- *tries to hide blush*  
  
citcat- AHA! Is that a blush I see....=)  
  
Bakura- noo..... now shut up or I'll have to make ya...*grabs knife*  
  
Ryou- eep!  
  
citcat- *covers mouth with hands* OKOK!!  
  
citcat- stay tooned for chap 10!!  
  
Please R/R!!  
  
~citcat-chan 


	10. Why did you leave me here?

citcat- Yo! I'm back! Sorry for not updating for a while but...*sighs* Homework.... Thanks a lot for the reviews!!=D You guys are the best! *Eats Anzu*  
  
Ryou- oO Ewww......  
  
citcat- what?! Anzu is aprocoit in Japanese!!XD  
  
Bakura- What you are doing in the fanfic is horrible to Ryou! He's innocent!  
  
Ryou- aw..... Bakura-chan showed his feelings for me! *hugs blushing Bakura*  
  
Bakura-hehehe.... when can Anzu...LEAVE?!  
  
citcat- soon... I guess.... ^^ but doesn't Ryou look soooo cool in his new little outfit?!  
  
Ryou- *blush* I guess it looks good on me but it's a little.... revealing.  
  
Yami- No you look good!  
  
Ryou-*blushes harder*  
  
Bakura- HEY! WHY ARE _YOU_ HITTING ON RYOU?!  
  
Yami- AM NOT!  
  
Bakura- Shut your f*cking mouth, YAM-i.=)  
  
Yami- Oh how mature of you BAKA-ura  
  
*death glares*  
  
citcat-*cough* Anyway..... Heres a new chap!   
  
Disclaimer- Wah!! I don't own Yu-gi-oh ;_;!  
  
*******  
  
Chapter 10- Why did you leave me here?  
  
Bakura continued staring at the pouring rain, ignoring Anzu's fake concerning voice and her continuous knock on the door.  
  
Bakura couldn't take it anymore. He needed to find Ryou.  
  
******  
  
"Bakura honey!! Baby, cummon let me in!! Your only hurting yourself!! Now open this door and let Anzu in! (A/N-If I was Bakura, I would definatally NOT open the door!! I mean, ANZU was outside!*shivers*)"  
  
Silence.  
  
Anzu was really pissed off now.   
  
'OK... Anzu CHILL OUT. Bakura will be yours at the end and you will be #1. Just calm down!'  
  
Anzu knocked on the door a few more times and still no answer.  
  
'THAT IS IT!!'  
  
Anzu grabbed a metal mallet(not the hair piece) from the broom closet (A/N- A metal mallet in your broom closet... How convinent!) and hammered her way through the door.  
  
"Bakura I- *gasp*" Anzu saw an open window with wind and rain rushing through.  
  
"OH NO!! He ran off!!" Anzu rushed out of the room and quickly ran outside.  
  
******  
  
~Bakura POV~  
  
Right now, I'm sit here. Looking at the ground. On the park bench. Drenched in rain.  
  
'I never felt so lonley... even though he's only been gone for a day... it feels like months....I miss him so much...'  
  
"BAKURA!!"   
  
Hearing my name I shoot up and looked around.  
  
Then I saw him. It was Ryou. He was running toward me!  
  
"Ryou!" I said in happiness andI held his arms to catch Ryou, but Ryou just ran right through them.... it was an illusion. A simple illusion.  
  
I cursed to myself and sit back down.  
  
How silly of me to think of that.  
  
Ryou was never going to look me.  
  
****  
  
~  
  
Normal POV~  
  
Ryou all around his room but still couldn't find what he was looking for.  
  
'Oh no! Where's the Sennen Ring? I must've dropped it here somewhere!' Ryou looked over and over and finally gave up.  
  
*Sigh*'I guess I'll have to find it later... I have to make breakfast.' Ryou sighed once again and ran off to the kitchen.  
  
***  
  
Ryou hummed happily as he flipped the pancakes, turned over the eggs, sausages and bacon, take out the waffles in the waffle iron, pour in more hash brown mix onto the frying pan,adding bread into the toaster, pouring coffee and buttering the toast all at the same time.   
  
Ryou was always the best at multi-tasking. He was the only one at the orphanage who could do more then 6 things all at once. What could he say? It was a talent.  
  
'Hmm... I'm not sure what Marik and Malik-sama like... So I'll just make every breakfast item I can think of... Hmm... maybe they like french toast? Well, better start scrambling eggs!!' Ryou thought and reached into the fridge...  
  
****  
  
~Bakura POV~  
  
"Bakura....!"  
  
I shook my head rapidly to try to get rid of the voices in my head. But they never left. Turning my head to see who was calling my name I choked.  
  
It was Anzu.  
  
I knew that Anzu would definatally want to 'help' me by talking about friendship and all that other cr*ap, but Anzu's voice was like nails on a chalkboard.   
  
So I ran.  
  
I fled the bench and decided to run back to home. I could probally hide there.  
  
~normal POV~  
  
**A few minutes later**  
  
Bakura arrived at the large mansion, still dripping wet.  
  
Bakura walked into the yard and saw a sleek porsh parked next to the mansion gate.  
  
'Wha?! Marik and Malik are back already! It's only been.... 5 months.... *sigh* Maybe they can help with the Ryou problem... and hide me from Anzu!' Bakura thought and ran back into the house.  
  
***   
  
Bakura placed his hand on the green screen on the door and it opened.  
  
Bakura stepped inside and looked around the empty corridor.  
  
'Now wheres Marik and Malik...*klink* Hey! Whats this thing doing on the floor!'  
  
Bakura picked up the object only to gasp.  
  
It was the Sennen Ring.  
  
'What... how... when...? How did this get- Ryou...! Ryou must've found it! He must be here!' Bakura held on tightly to the golden object and ran down the long corridor.  
  
"RYOU!! RYOU, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Bakura screamed out as he searched every room for Ryou.  
  
***  
  
Marik shot up covered in hot sweat(A/N- Eh I wonder WHY...XP), panting.  
  
"Marik... sama... why did you stop?! Please continue!!" Malik pleaded covered in sweat.  
  
Marik smirked buy shook his head.   
  
"No my hikari, I think I hear Bakura..."   
  
"Really?!" Malik listen very carefully and heard a faint yelling...  
  
"...Ryou!!..."  
  
Malik grinned and ran out the bedroom along with Marik and, luckly, Bakura was right in front of them, and were blocking Bakura.  
  
"Malik!! Marik!! How come you didn't tell me you were back!!.... and where in dear Ra are your pants?!"  
  
Malik and Marik blushed but still blocked Bakuras way.  
  
"BAKURA!! I missed you so-" Malik said but was cut off by Marik tapping on his shoulder and shaking his head.  
  
"-er... I mean CR*P, WHAT THE F*CK ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU B*STARD?!" Malik yelled at Bakura.  
  
"YA!! AFTER WHAT YOU F*CKING DID, YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED YOU SON OF A B*TCH!! SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO BACK TO YOU LITTLE B*TCHY WHORE, ANZU AND FINISH F*CKING HER SH*TY, F*CKED UP, ASS?!" Marik screamed out.  
  
Bakura was shocked and ferious. His best friends... yelling at him... and it wasn't even his fault!! Well... it mainly was... but Bakura didn't liked to be framed.  
  
"WHAT THE F*CK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I DIDN'T F*CKING DO ANYTHING!! IT WAS ALL THE B*TCH ANZU'S FAULT!!" Bakura argued back wiping his spit drenched mouth (A/N- AHH!! Spit!!).  
  
"OH NOW YOUR F*CKING BLAMING (A/N-Wow! So much swearing!! Yet I don't even say any swear words in real life!! Seriously! I'm a good girl!!) IT ON YOUR GIRLFRIEND NOW HUH?! YOU GIVE US GAY GUYS A BAD NAME!!" Marik continued to argue.  
  
"Marik... thats a little off the topic...." Malik whispered to Marik.  
  
"Heh... nevermind your turn to yell!"   
  
"... MY GIRLFRIEND?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?! ANZU MAZAKI MY GIRLFRIEND!! HAHAHA!!" Bakura cackled but was interupted by Malik.  
  
"WELL YOU SLEPT WITH HER!!"  
  
"...how'd you know...?"  
  
"RYOU TOLD US!!"  
  
"....so you believe Ryou and not me?!"  
  
"YES!! He's sooo innocent!! Who wouldn't?!"  
  
".... whatever.... NOW MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!! I MUST FIND RYOU!!"  
  
Marik and Malik shook their heads and glared at Bakura.  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"WHY?!"  
  
Malik had to lie if he wanted Bakura to leave, so he did.  
  
"BECAUSE RYOU IS CRYING RIGHT NOW BECAUSE HE IS THINKING ABOUT YOU!! HIS HEART IS IN PAIN BECAUSE OF YOU!! BAKURA, RYOU HATES YOU!!"   
  
_______________________  
  
End of Chap 10.  
  
citcat- hurray!! I'm done this chap! Malik good lying!!  
  
Yami citcat- how many more chaps?  
  
citcat- hey lookie! My yami's here!! =D  
  
y.citcat- ya weehee.  
  
citcat- Maybe 2 or 3 more, then I'm gonna work on a new fic, it's gonna be called, "Too Sweet to Me." So people... what pairing? Your choices are.....  
  
BxR  
  
YYxY  
  
(only couple I'm good at)  
  
citcat- tell me soon! And after this fics done, I'll work on the new fic ASAP!!  
  
~citcat-chan  
  
Please R/R!! 


	11. Ryou's Story

citcat-Hey! Thank you soooo much for the reviews!!=D I've been getting soo many lately! I'm so...*sniff* happy!...=')  
  
Bakura- Hey! Ryou does NOT hate me!  
  
Malik- Well, I HAD to get rid of you!^^"  
  
Bakura- Why you little.....  
  
citcat- *runs out of the room* phew! I'm out of there!! Only 1 more chapter to go and then this fic is COMPLETE!! And then I'll start on my next fic...=)/=(  
  
citcat- Ah, this one was a pain to type! *cracks fingers* Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer- Wah! I don't own Yugioh!=(  
  
P.S- In case you didn't know.... Marik= Yami, Malik=Hikari but in this fic their not yami and hikari.  
  
Ages (Eh incase you wanted to know)  
  
Bakura-18  
  
Ryou- 16  
  
Marik-19  
  
Malik-18  
  
******  
  
Chapter 11- Ryous story.  
  
"BECAUSE RYOU IS CRYING RIGHT NOW BECAUSE HE IS THINKING ABOUT YOU!! HIS HEART IS IN PAIN BECAUSE OF YOU!! BAKURA, RYOU HATES YOU!!"   
  
"What?! You... you must be lying!! Ryou doesn't hate me!! Yeah, your lying!" Bakura stuttered as his mind ran wild thinking that this was some sort of trick.  
  
"Heh, ya of course I'm lying!! How could Ryou hate you after you slept with Anzu and told him you only lusted for him?! Silly silly me!" Malik said sarastically.  
  
Bakura was in rage. He didn't have time to argue his head off with his two best friends, he had to find Ryou.... NOW!!  
  
"Heh, like sarcasim will stop me, now... MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!!" Bakura screamed out.(A/N- Er Malik and Marik, why won't you let Bakura see Ryou anyway? Malik+Marik- Well, Ryou's already gone through enough and seeing Bakura will only make it worse. So were stoping Bakura-chan! A/N-I see....^^)  
  
"NO!"  
  
Bakura was really pissed now, and just punched Malik in the face and took off.  
  
"MALIK!!" Marik said and quickly ran to his koi.  
  
"Don't...don't worry about me Marik, I'll be ok... but stop.... Bakura!" Malik said rubbing his burning cheek.  
  
With a quick nod, Marik rushed off to look for Bakura.  
  
'Please don't find Ryou... he's gone through enough!'   
  
****  
  
Ryou took off his apron and stared at the clock. It read 9:30 am and Ryou had finally finished making breakfast.   
  
'Wow! I've outdone myself! 20 dishes of nothing but food and 12 different kinds of drinks, and it only took me 1 hour!'  
  
Ryou stretched out his thin arms and started looking at his hands with boredem.  
  
'Now wha- AHH!! Blood!! Lots and lots of blood! I must've cut my finger when I was cutting the celery for the omelettes! Argh I better go to my room and put a band-aid on it or something, and this is a pretty large wound.'  
  
Ryou quickly ran down the hall, and up the stairs holding his bloody finger. Reaching his room Ryou saw some doves fluttering right outside his window.  
  
'How beautiful, doves... they remind me of Bakura... No! Bad Ryou! Don't think about him anymore! After what he did to you! Nonononono!'  
  
****  
  
Bakura ran up the stairs and found a room slightly opened.  
  
'This is a perfect place to hide.' Bakura thought as he crept into the room and gasped.  
  
It was Ryou...!  
  
Ryou turned his head around when he heard the door opened and his jaw dropped.  
  
Bakura!!  
  
Ryou was so confused. Should he be happy that Bakura was here or sad and angry for what he did.  
  
"B...B....Bakura...! Wha....What are y...you doing here?!" Ryou stuttered.  
  
Bakura POV*****  
  
"B...B....Bakura...! Wha....What are y...you doing here?!"   
  
What am I doing here?! I'm here to take you home and make you mine again!! Isn't is obvious that I love you Ryou?! I love you from the bottom of my heart.  
  
"Ryou..." I walked a few paces forward and Ryou walked a a few paces back but couldn't go anywhere since he was a the already leaning against the wall when I have gotten here.  
  
"Do...don't touch me...." Ryou said quietly.  
  
He says it like he's afraid of me... that he fears me... I can see it in his eyes... and what the f*ck is he wearing?! Damn it leather pants and tight white shirt!! He looks like a slut, begging me to take him! Wait make that a f*cking hot and SEXY slut that was going to be mine. Is he wearing this because Malik and Marik told him to, or is it his own choice? Damn it staring at him is getting me aroused...!  
  
***Normal POV***  
  
Bakura sighed and walked closer to Ryou, reaching out his hand and started to stroke Ryou's soft, smooth, creamy skin.  
  
Ryou noticed that quickly and slapped the hand away.  
  
"Ryou... please... don't do this... I ... I love you with all of my heart-"  
  
"YOU LIAR!!How can you say that?! After you ran out, got drunk and slept with that b*tch ANZU!! And when you drunk, all your lies are revealed!" Ryou screamed out, not even caring if tears were running down his cheeks.  
  
"No Ryou... I'm different... when I'm drunk... I tell the complete opposite..."  
  
"But you called me 'pretty'!"  
  
"But your not..."  
  
Ryou frowned and more tears ran down his face.  
  
"Your... beautiful."  
  
Ryou blushed but quickly covered it up and said, "But you still cheated on me! And with my worst enemy, Anzu Mazaki!"  
  
"But... wait... Ryou... how do you even know Anzu?"  
  
"How do I know her?! SHE WAS THE ONE WHO SENT ME TO THAT HELL HOLE OF AN ORPHANAGE!! When I was 12, I felt like I was the most happiest kid in the world. I had a mother, father and even an older sister. We lived in a small house in Japan, after moving from England. It wasn't glorious but we still loved it there. Until one day, a f*cked up man, Keith and his b*tchy daughter, Anzu broke into our house and killed my father and mother. Me and Ayume got away but Keith caught up. We were on the peer and Keith grabbed my sister she struggled as hard as she could and that made Keith fall right over the bridge and into the water. I was still alive, but Ayume and Keith both drowned. Then Anzu came and saw her fathers corps and wanted revenge and she snuck up behind me and tackled me down into the water. A few hours later I floated onto shore and was found by a few cops who sent me to the orphanage."  
  
Bakura stood there silent. Not knowing what to say Bakura just starred at Ryou.  
  
"Ryou I... I've been a jackass I know that! But please forgive me! (A/N-The almighty tomb-robber being nice?! CRAZY!!)"  
  
"I... don't... know what to do anymore... If I can't even trust you, how can I possibly love you?"  
  
"Ryou please... you don't know how much it hurts! Your always on my mind! I can't stop thinking about you!" Bakura said in such deep emotion.  
  
"I love you so much that it hurts! Its burns right through my heart when I'm not with you! Seeing you cry because of me feels like a thousand daggers piercing through my heart! Please Ryou, forgive me! I know you've been through so much because of me... nobody could have possibly gone through as much pain as you Ryou... yet you remain so brave... Ryou... all my life I've been searching for a soulmate... and I think-no, know that, my soulmate... is you. So please... forgive me aibou? Please?"  
  
Ryou was speechless. His 'Kura said THAT?! All of a sudden all Ryou's anger disappeared and Ryou ran up and hugged Bakura.  
  
"Bakura... I... forgive you..." Ryou whispered into Bakura's ear.  
  
Bakura smiled in relief and started licking Ryou's tears away... and it soon turned into a hot, steamy kiss.  
  
Bakura put his lips onto Ryous and stuck his tongue into the enterance, exploring the hot, sweet carvern.  
  
The kiss soon ended because they both needed to breathe.  
  
Bakura smirked and grabbed hold of one of Ryou's hands and squeesed them gentley.  
  
"ITAI!!!(A/N-Pain.)" Ryou shrieked, snatching back his hand, Ryou starred at the bloody wound.  
  
Bakura raised an eyebrow and went to see what his koi was looking at. Bakura frowned when he saw the bloody wound and grabbed a hold of the finger and sucked on it gentley and licked the blood away.  
  
Ryou's face turned crimson when this happened, and was relieved that Bakura had stopped.  
  
"Whats the matter, aibou? You seem so... relieved...."  
  
Ryou flushed and said, "Um... you were getting me kinda... er.... aroused when you were doing that..."  
  
Bakura blinked a few times and gave Ryou a rare, geniune smile.  
  
"Hmm, your becoming more like me everyday... you know that means we have to f*ck more to keep our hormones down." Bakura grinned as he said that happily.  
  
"BAKURA!!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You are such a hentai!!" Ryou snapped and rushed into the washroom to get a band-aid for his wound.  
  
Bakura, thinking that he did something wrong, followed his hikari into the washroom and hugged his around his waist.  
  
"Aw... I'm sorry, hikari..."  
  
"Hikari?"  
  
"Ya, Ryou in a strange way, you are like my light side."   
  
"Really? So does that mean I get to call you Yami?"  
  
"If you want to koi." Bakura smirked and pushed Ryou backwards so he leaned against the wall and slowley moved a slender finger up and down Ryou's theigh.  
  
Ryou moaned quietly which made Bakura chuckle.  
  
"Ryou, did I ever tell you that you look so damn HOT and SEXY in those leather pants and shirt? Why did you decide to wear that?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Hehehe... I didn't... you see, Malik and Marik kinda hired me to be their maid and are paying me $25.00 an hour and this is my uniform." Ryou chuckled lightly as he explained.  
  
Bakura just sort've twitched when he heard this.  
  
"So... they want to steal MY Ryou eh?! Making him wear all these sexy outfits and work for them!! THEY JUST WANT TO GET INTO YOUR PANTS!! NOBODY, AND I MEAN NOBODY, STEALS FROM ME!!" Bakura screamed as he cracked his knuckles.  
  
"Bakura... your so sweet! I love you!"  
  
"Love you too, koi."  
  
_______________  
  
End of Chap 11.  
  
citcat- Oh wow! I finally finished chap 11! Chap 12 is last chapter!  
  
Ryou- HURRAY! ME AND 'KURA ARE BACK TOGETHER!!  
  
Readers- HURRAH!!  
  
citcat- Yupz! Plus next chap is gonna be really cool! Whats is about? Lets just say.... sayonara Anzu no Baka. =)  
  
citcat- Remeber to vote which couple should star in my next fanfic! So far.... YxYY-2 BxR-4 -_- Out of the 14 people who reviewed, only like 6 people voted! Come on guys! You'll get another ficcy! So please vote for one of these people! I'll really apreciate it!  
  
I vote for....  
  
BxR  
  
YxYY  
  
~citcat-chan  
  
Please R/R! 


	12. Tenshi, aishiteru

citcat- Aww... this is the last chap.... =( But I promise this one is full of action and suspense!!  
  
Bakura- What?! Why write more? It should end RIGHT HERE!!  
  
citcat- =S As much as last chap was a PERFECT place to end... I didn't want to let all my readers/reviewers down and besides... every wants to know what will happen to that b*tch Anzu.  
  
Ryou- *screams* Don't even say that name!  
  
Bakura- Ya baka.  
  
citcat- oO; Sorry Ryou!  
  
Ryou- ^^  
  
Bakura- -_-"  
  
citcat- Ok heres your last chance to vote for the characters for my next fic, and so far, here are the polls.... YYxY-7 BxR-12 When the fic ends, REMEMBER TO VOTE!! I like both couples so I just want to know which one to write about. I will post up the results on my bio!  
  
citcat- so heres the last chap, enjoy! This one is.....long. Thats why I haven't updated! Sorry! But with all the homework and all the typing I have to do for this fic gets to me.... o.o So enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh =(  
  
******  
  
Final Chap.  
  
Chap 12- Tenshi, aishiteru  
  
*Angel, I love you*  
  
"Bakura!!" Ryou giggled as he got carried out of the room.  
  
"Hush Ryou, I'm going to carry you out of this place!" Bakura chuckled.  
  
"I can walk!!" Ryou pouted and hopped off of Bakura.  
  
"Not after I'm done with you...." Bakura smirked.  
  
Ryou turned into a deep crimson and quickly walked down stairs.  
  
"Are you hungry Bakura?"  
  
Bakura grinned as he heard the word 'food'.  
  
"Yeah, I am."  
  
"Good!" Ryou said happily. "Because I made enough food for 10 people for Marik and Malik!"  
  
Ryou guided Bakura into the kitchen only to gasp.  
  
Marik and Malik were there, eating everything they could get their hands on, naked.  
  
"...Mmmm pass me the pancakes Malik!...."  
  
"...*burp* Ok! Mmmm! Marik, you have to try the toast! Ryou even butters toast like a god!..."  
  
"...Oh really?! *eats toast* ..... Oh god.... this is like so f*cking tasty!!"  
  
"Ahem."  
  
Marik and Malik lifted their heads from their plates and looked up to see a giggling Ryou, being hugged around the waist by a twitching Bakura.  
  
"Oh, hi guys!! Oh my god Ryou!! You cook like a god!! This is the most delicous food that I've ever tasted! Heh and the said that guy with a mustache is the #1 chef in the world! Ryou cooks WAY better then him!" Malik said happily as he drank a big glass of coffee.  
  
"Oh why thank you! But did you really eat ALL of that? Theres enough to serve 10 people there!!" Ryou said a little shocked.  
  
"Well... first we only wanted to try the pancakes... but then... we wanted to taste the sausages.... and the waffles... and the toast... and well... one thing lead to another and then we started eating our hearts out." Marik answered.  
  
"Oh... well... can we eat too? We're starved." Bakura asked.  
  
"Sure!! Hey try eating naked! It's fun!!"  
  
Bakura smirked and started stripping and told Ryou to join too.  
  
"M.... Me?!"  
  
"Ya cummon koi."  
  
Ryou blushed and started taking off his pants.  
  
Marik and Malik were drooling and didn't know who to watch that sexy, musular devil Bakura, or that smooth skined, beautiful angel Ryou.  
  
When they were both naked, they started eating breakfast.  
  
***A few min later***  
  
"Bakura!!" Ryou gasped as he got carried by Bakura.  
  
"Bakura! Let me get dressed! I don't want to be carried naked!"  
  
"So what? I'm getting a perfect view of you right here in my arms.... and besides... when we get to my room, you were going to be undressed anyway..." Bakura chuckled as he made a seductive purr.  
  
Ryou turned bright crimson and looked around to notice that they were already on Bakura's side of the house.  
  
"Were almost there my koiboto(A/N- Did I spell that right? I hope so!)." Bakura smirked as he pushed open the door with his foot and let Ryou down onto the bed.  
  
"Ryou I can't wait to taste you once again."(A/N- No lemon! But lime-ish!)  
  
******  
  
Anzu unlocked the door of the mansion and stepped in dripping wet.  
  
"UGH!! ITS NOT F*CKING FAIR!! WHY THE HELL DID BAKURA DESERT ME LIKE THAT!!"  
  
Anzu walked up the stairs and heard faint sounds....  
  
"...Bakura...! Stop teasing!!..."  
  
"No Ryou... be patient...."  
  
"Aw... but I want you now!! Please?"  
  
"Very well... as you wish, koi..."  
  
Anzu was ferious.  
  
'OK HAVING THAT BRAT BACK WAS BAD ENOUGH, BUT HE'S NOW WITH MY BAKURA AGAIN?!'  
  
Just then, Anzu got a 'great' idea.  
  
'Hmm maybe I should give *them* a call....'  
  
Anzu then flipped her hair back, and walked silently down the stairs and headed to the washroom down the large, marble, hall.  
  
Reaching into her pocket, Anzu brought out a pink cellphone decorated with flower and 'friendship' stickers and dialed a few numbers....  
  
***Mysterious place***  
  
"WHO THE F*CK IS THIS AND WHAT THE F*CK DO YOU WANT?!" Guy 1 said. (A/N- Right now your probally wondering, "Who are they...?" You'll find out.... =P )  
  
"WHERE THE F*CK ARE YOUR MANNERS?!" Anzu screamed into the cellphone.  
  
"Anzu... Mazaki...sama?" The guy stuttered out.  
  
"Well duh!! Who else would call you f*cking pieces of sh*t?!" Anzu said dully.  
  
"Sorry Anzu-sama."  
  
"Humph, your forgiven. Now meet me at Sakura park behind the famous Yuki Blossom tree(A/N- I think theres no such thing but 'snow blossoms' it sounds so cool! I just had to put it in here!!) at 5:00 sharp. You better not be late. See you there bye." Anzu said.  
  
"Yes, see you there." The guy said.  
  
"Who was that?" Another man said walking into the dark room.  
  
"That was Anzu-sama. Were meeting her at Sakura Park behind the Yuki blossom tree at 5:00 sharp."  
  
"Yuki blossom tree...? Doesn't that mean that were going to-"  
  
"Yes... were going to kidnap and then kill the person she hates."  
  
*******  
  
"Rex! Weevil! Roba! Finally you arrive!!" Anzu said annoyed.(A/N- Gonna call Espa Roba, Roba.)  
  
"Sorry Anzu-sama, Rex needed to use the toilet." Roba said bowing.  
  
"Oh, whatever!! Now see those two over there?" Anzu said pointing out to the large field.  
  
Ryou and Bakura were happily playing frisbee. Ryou changed his clothes so now he was wearing a white turtleneck sweater with a pair of light blue jeans.  
  
Bakura was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, with tight, black jeans.  
  
"...hahaha! Ok Ryou, catch this!!" Bakura chuckled and through the frisbee up high and it got stuck on one of the sakura trees.  
  
"Uh... opps?" Bakura said.  
  
"Oh no! I'll get it!" Ryou said and hurried off to get the frisbee. Bakura ran after him so he could make sure Ryou wasn't hurt.  
  
Ryou climbed a few branches and finally got to the frisbee.   
  
Ryou smiled and sat on the branch holding the frisbee.  
  
To Bakura, Ryou looked like an angel sitting on that branch. The way Ryou's white, creamy hair swayed when the wind blew, and how beautiful he looked when some petals flew everywhere around him.  
  
'To think... he's my tenshi... my hikari... my koi. What in the world did I do to deserve him? This sweet, kind, innocent boy... shouldn't belong to me... but I'm sure happy that he does.' Bakura thought dreamly.  
  
"Hey Bakur- AHHHH!!" Ryou screamed as he started falling from the tree.  
  
Luckly, Bakura was there and caught Ryou right when he fell.  
  
"Hmm... hey look! I caught a falling angel...." Bakura smirked holding Ryou.  
  
"Stop that! Your making me blush!"  
  
*Back to Anzu (shivers)*  
  
"Ugh! See, I want you to kidnap Ryou. RYOU. He's the more girl one(Ryou- I'm not girly!! ;_; )!" Anzu spat out.  
  
"Do we HAVE to? After all they look so happy together..." Roba complained.  
  
"HELLO?! You are MY servents and you have to do what I say!!" Anzu yelled. "After all, it was MY father, and he did save YOUR ASSES!! Plus you took the vow....'Forever I shall serve, the person in front of me. He/she shall be my master, because he/she saved me.'"  
  
"Oh ya... I forgot about that vow...." Rex sighed.  
  
"Now, I want Ryou captured by 6:30 tonight and put him at the usual place. Understand?!"   
  
"Yes Anzu-sama." Rex and Roba said in unison.  
  
"...Wheres Weevil?" Anzu asked looking around.  
  
"Hi guys! Look what I found! A genuine, rare, pink weevil bug! This one costs a fortune! It even farts!" Weevil said happily as he walked over.  
  
Weevil sang as he walked over and triped on a rock.... and the bug flew out of Weevils hands... and into Anzus hair.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH! Get it off me!" Anzu screamed and ran around in circles. Just then the bug farted out green slime, making Anzu scream even louder.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"Er.. sorry Anzu-sama but we have to get Ryou now! Bye!" Roba said quickly and ran off.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
****  
  
Bakura wrapped his arm around Ryou's waist and guided him to the car.  
  
"Oh Bakura! Today was the best day of my life! I hope we can do this more often!" Ryou said happily.  
  
Bakura chuckled and noded.  
  
"Hey who's that...? And what the hell is he doing_next_ to MY car?! What the f*ck.... is that piss...?! OH MY F*CKING GOD!!" Bakura screamed and ran off.  
  
"RYOU!! YOU GO HOME FIRST!!" Bakura yelled toward Ryou.  
  
"OK!!" Ryou shouted back and started walking.  
  
'Hmm... It's sure nice to have Bakura be so sweet to me...' Ryou sighed and continued walking.  
  
'This is almost like a dream, but I know it's reality. I know that Bakura loves me... even if he doesn't really show it. I can see it in his eyes... I remember that night when I lost my virginality because of him... Hey... whatever _did_ happen to Anzu?' Ryou thought continuing to walk.  
  
Just then a black van pulled over and 2 men wearing masks, rushed out of the car and grabbed Ryou.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing?! LET ME GO!!" Ryou screamed, struggling to get free from the mens arms.  
  
"SHUT UP!!" One of the men said and hit Ryou on the head with a bat, knocking him unconcious.  
  
The two men then dragged Ryou into the car and drove off.  
  
****  
  
"Hehehe that f*cking baka was sure fun to yell at... hehehe(A/N- Bakura.... your getting a lil psycotic.... ^^" *Bakura eating raw meat tied onto a stick*-What are you talking about?! A/N- o.o")." Bakura chuckled as he drove home.  
  
A few minutes later, Bakura arrived at the large mansion, parked his car and ran into the house.  
  
"Oh RYOU!! I'm home! I'm bored! Come on out and 'play' with me!" Bakura called out.  
  
"Oh Ryou....?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Oh thats it, RYOU!! GET YOUR FINE ASS DOWN HERE NOW SO I CAN F*CK YOU!!"   
  
Silence.  
  
"Ryou...?" Bakura said puzzled and walked up the stairs and searched the rooms. But no Ryou.  
  
'Maybe he went to visit Malik?' Bakura shurgged and ran down the stairs to the door.  
  
Casually, Bakura placed his hand on the screen and the door opened.  
  
"MALIK!! MARIK!!" Bakura called out. "STOP F*CKING FOR A MOMENT AND GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE!!"  
  
Bakura didn't get a reply and was already ticked off that Ryou wasn't there.  
  
Following the moans.... and groans.... and pleas.... and screams.... Bakura found the room they were in and kicked it open.  
  
"Malik!! Marik!! Have you seen Ryou?!" Bakura asked not even caring what ODD postion they were in.  
  
"Aww..... Bakura!! You spoiled all the fun!! Marik was just about to take me!!" Malik said under Marik, panting.  
  
"Ya... BA_KUR_A." Marik frowned er sitting on top of Malik.  
  
"Ok WHATEVER!! Answer my question!! HAVE YOU SEEN RYOU?!" Bakura growled.  
  
"Iie." Malik said simply  
  
"Nope." Marik said.  
  
"Argh! Where are you Ryou?!" Bakura hissed and closed the door.  
  
"Shall we continue?" Marik asked.  
  
"Please." Malik pleaded.  
  
"Ok." Marik smirked and continued..... ^^"  
  
****  
  
Bakura ran up the stairs and into his room.  
  
"Where is he?!" Bakura growled and kicked his chair. Just then, a note with hearts all over it fell from the desk.  
  
"What the f*ck is this?" Bakura picked up the note and read it....  
  
-Bakura  
  
I have kidnapped Ryou. If you ever want to see him again,  
  
I suggest you find me. I'm not going to give you any clues  
  
on where I am. Just find me. Oh wait, I do have a hint for  
  
you.... hurry.  
  
~The Pink Mistress  
  
"Oh my f*cking god. Someone has Ryou!!" Bakura said shakly.  
  
'Ok... calm down... ok who the hell is 'pink mistress'?! Wait a second... the staionary has FRIENDSHIP on the back!! Only one baka like THAT.... Anzu.'  
  
___________________  
  
End of Chap 12.  
  
IMPORTANT!! READ!!  
  
citcat- I decided to write another chapter cause this was taking to long and I'm starting to grow fresh ideas. So chap 13, ending chap! =D  
  
citcat- I don't have much to say today but.... liked this fic? Don't hurt me for making Anzu kidnap Ryou! Please?  
  
  
  
*Silence*  
  
citcat- Meanies... ;_;  
  
Bakura- YOU EVIL WITCH!!  
  
citcat- eeps!  
  
Please R/R!  
  
~citcat-chan 


	13. Give back my koi

citcat- Yo! I'm back again with the REAL final chap! I'm so relieved to get this fic finally done... but then again, sad that theres no more to write =(. Ok the polls have spoken! The new fic will be based on...... BxR!! Thank you to all who voted and those who reviewed!   
  
Bakura- YOU TOOK _MY_ RYOU AWAY FROM ME!!  
  
Ryou- ^^" 'Kura... relax! I'm still here!!  
  
Bakura- .... oh.... *carries Ryou into citcat's room*  
  
citcat- NOOOOOOO!!! WHY?! Well, heres the fic.......*sounds start coming from inside the room* WAHHH!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer- Heh, I don't own Yugioh!.....heh  
  
****  
  
REAL Final Chapter  
  
Chapter 13- Give back my koi  
  
Bakura was ferious. Bakura kept pacing around the room and thought, 'How DARE she take Ryou away from me!? What had he ever done to her?! She's just jealous! When I find her, I swear, I will KILL her! Heh, it's not MY fault! That b*tch had it coming.'   
  
Bakura smirked at the very thought of Anzu, lying on the ground, covered in blood and of course, dead.   
  
Bakura, then stopped pacing around the room and went up to his desk.   
  
Reaching under his desk, Bakura grabbed something and pulled it out.  
  
It was a key. A small silver key.  
  
Bakura lifted it up and moved it slowly, admiring its shine.(Ryou- What about me?! Stop looking at the key, and FIND ME!!!)  
  
Bakura then bent down and put the key in a hole on one of his drawers.  
  
Twisting it, the drawer opened up and Bakura reached in and pulled out some pictures....  
  
of Ryou.  
  
Bakura always loved Ryou, not just because he had a beautiful face, also because he had a beautiful soul. So Bakura had been secretly taking pictures of Ryou.  
  
Bakura pulled up one of Ryou fast asleep on his bed. He looked like such an angel. And Bakura was really missing his angel.  
  
Bakura sighed and put the pictures down. He wanted Ryou back. And he wanted him back now.  
  
Running out of the room and down the stairs, Bakura grabbed his jacket and rushed out of the door, no even noticing a waving Malik.  
  
"Hey! Where do you think he's going, without waving back!" Malik pouted.  
  
"Maybe he didn't see you, koi." Marik smirked as he started moving his hand down into Maliks pants.  
  
"Marik! I was right infront of him! And we just had sex an hour ago!"   
  
"So? You still seem to have enough energy for another go."  
  
"Marik... am I just a sex toy to you?!"  
  
"Nononono! I don't think that! I love you with all my heart."  
  
"REALLLLLLY....."   
  
"Fine! What can I do to make this up to you?" Marik sighed, defeated.  
  
"Well......" Malik smiled a michevious smile which made Marik know right away what Malik wanted.  
  
"Oh no. Don't tell me you want us to follow Bakura around all day just to get him to wave back at you!"   
  
"... Yeah...." Malik said sheepishly.  
  
"No. Nononono. I have better things to do like, WORK ON MY MOTORCYCLE!" Marik yelled.  
  
"Oh cummon, even I love motorcycles and don't work on mine 24-7!" Malik yawned.  
  
"Well, Hime still needs some work!" Marik snapped back.  
  
"Wait, Hime as in princess?! HAHAHA! YOU NAMED YOUR MOTORCYCLE PRINCESS! HAHAHA!"  
  
"Well, I think it's a perfect name for my baby."   
  
"Whatever. How can Hime still need some work?! You spend all your free time working on Hime!... Dear god! I think that you love that motorcycle more than me...! How could you?! I thought we had something special! I bet you even stick your cock into the exaust(A/N- Did I spell that right...?) pipe and screw it! You sick b*stard...." Malik said glaring at Marik.  
  
"WHAT THE F*CK! I DO NOT SCREW HIME!" Marik said in disbelief. "HOW CAN YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT THAT?!"  
  
"I don't 'think' about it. I just KNOW. And heh like I believe that you aren't having an affair with your motorcycle and me!"  
  
"... fine! You win! We'll stalk Bakura all day just so he can wave at you, OK?!"  
  
"Really...? Oh Marik-kun your the best!" Malik said happily as he ran over to hug Marik.  
  
"Whatever. Just don't get any sick thoughts about me and Hime." Marik sighed.  
  
"Marik... why did you name your motorcycle, Hime anyway? It sounds so girly!"  
  
"Hey! It does not!" Marik frowned and lead Malik out the door and headed to the garage.  
  
"Marik, what does your motorcycle look like? I haven't seen it in a while...." Malik said and gasped when Marik opened the garage.  
  
Standing right there, was a large motorcycle, with a hot pink paint job and the words 'HIME' on the side in metalic purple with a little crown on the 'H'.  
  
"Oh... um... what a er... 'LOVELY' motorcycle...!" Malik said shakely.  
  
"Yup, she's my princess!" Marik said grabbing a towel and polishing the words, 'HIME'.  
  
"So, Malik. What does your motorcycle look like? I haven't seen it in a while either."  
  
"Well..." Malik smirked and reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet.   
  
Pulling out a card, he reached over to the back of the garage and slide the card into a slot and the back wall lifted up.  
  
Standing there was another large motorcycle, with a black paint job. It had red and blue flames around the sides and had the words, 'Jigoku no Kaen' in silver on the side. In other words. Damn, that was one sweet motorcycle.  
  
Marik stood there, jaw dropped staring at Malik leaning on his motorcycle.  
  
"Malik... that's one sweet motorcycle. What's his name?"  
  
Malik stood up proudly and said, "Jigoku no Kaen. AKA: The Flame of Hell."  
  
Marik frowned and said, "Ya sure. Make ME the uke in the relationship."  
  
"Don't worry Marik! You'll always 'be on top'!" Malik smiled.  
  
"Aw... well cummon! We have an entire day of stalking Bakura to do!" Marik said and jumped onto 'Hime'.  
  
Malik did the same but jumped on 'Jigoku no Kaen' and rode off.  
  
****  
  
"God, where is BAKURA?!" Marik said flustered.  
  
They had been searching for a while and decided to stop and take a break at the park.   
  
Malik and Marik stood casually next to their motorcycles until...  
  
"Hey PRINCESS!! HAHAHAHA!!" a random guy said.  
  
"SHUT THE F*CK UP, YOU MOTHER F*CKING B*STARD! OR I'LL GO OVER THERE AND SLICE OFF YOUR TONGUE AND MAKE YOU CHEW!" Marik screamed back at the guy and pulled out his dagger in his boots to show that he wasn't kidding.  
  
"AHH!! Sorry! I... I was just kidding!! Hehehe bye!" The guy said nervously and ran off.  
  
"Grr.... he better be or the next time I'll see him, he'll be a flat chested woman." Marik growled placing the dagger back into his boots.  
  
'Geez Marik! You seem more protective of that motorcycle than me!... Or is he...? Lets have some fun sha'll we...' Malik thought and scanned the park.  
  
'Ah ha! Why theres Honda and Otogi. A perfect place to start a little fun... and get some revenge...' Malik smirked and started walking over to Honda. Malik walked in his most seductive manner by swaying his hips in a sexy way making every gay guy there, drool.  
  
"... I'll be right back Honda! I have to go to the washroom!" Otogi said and kissed Honda on the cheek and ran off.(A/N- Don't like the pairing? Lolz I don't really either but I wanted Honda and Otogi to be in my fic so... their a couple here! Sorry if this offends any of you! Gomen Nasai!)  
  
"Hello Honda..." Malik said in a very seductive voice.  
  
Honda turned around only to gasp. Malik Ishtar was talking to HIM?! Honda had always had a crush on Malik. And who haden't? Every gay guy who ever laid eyes on Malik had fallen in love with him. Even tonnes of girls do too (A/N- Haha! And I'm not one of them. How can I type that Malik is sexy? Thank you to all my friends who are trying to make me say that 'Malik is hot'. They told me a list of reasons why 'Malik was hot'. And here they are in this small part.). Maybe it was his beautiful golden hair, his dangerous yet innocent beautiful lavander/amethyst eyes, or his sexy and cute smile, or maybe it was his sexy, well-built, seductive body. Who knew. But Malik Ishtar was definatally HOT.  
  
"Um... he... hello Malik....!" Honda stuttered.  
  
****WARNING! MALIK FLIRTING WITH HONDA!! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE PEOPLE! RUN!(He's flirting for revenge!)*****  
  
"Mmm.... Honda your sooo hot and sexy... I would dump Marik for you but you already have a boyfriend...." Malik pouted making an even sexier face. Malik then leaned over so he was face to face with Honda. Malik then lifted up his knee and slowly rubbed it against Hondas arousal. Honda moaned lightly at the touch.  
  
'Heh. Crush him good... that'll teach him! After what that b*stard did to Yuugi he should die! Raping the poor boy! Heh I'm still suprised that Yuugi told Yami not to kill him...'   
  
"Really...?!" Honda panted in disbelief. 'Damn that Malik knows some sexy moves... damn it their so arousing!'   
  
"Yeah...!" 'You wish, b*stard.'  
  
"Well... I think your hot too... really hot." 'Note to self, dump Otogi and run off to screw Maliks brains out... hmm... who knows... maybe HE'LL dominate me.'   
  
"Really?!" Malik said cheerfully and started making circles with his finger around Hondas nipples.  
  
Honda moaned again and noded.  
  
Malik smiled, a fake smiled and ran over to look at some flowers.  
  
He bent down slowley knowing that Honda would stare at his perfect ass.  
  
Honda stood there drooling. After all Malik was in a hot, tight, blood red tank top and was wearing tight black leather pants.  
  
'Damn.... stupid cock."  
  
****Flirting Ends****  
  
Honda couldn't resist and ran over and grabbed Maliks ass.  
  
Malik jumped up and thought, 'Perfect.'  
  
"AHHHHH!! MARIK! HELP! HELP!" Malik screamed.  
  
Honda tried to lift his hand from Maliks ass but it wouldn't let go.   
  
The leather was so thin and all he was doing was making his hand squeeze Maliks ass every time Malik struggled around.  
  
"Malik what's.... WRONG!! HONDA YOU F*CKING B*STARD! I'M GOING TO F*CKING KICK YOUR B*TCHY ASS TO F*CKING HELL, AFTER I CUT OFF YOUR DICK AND MAKE YOU F*CKING EAT IT! YOU MOTHER F*CKING B*STARD! LET GO OF MALIKS ASS ALREADY!" Marik screamed.(A/N- Wow 8 swear words!)  
  
"Marik! Help me! This hentai has been sexually harrassing me! He put his hand down my shirt and down my pants! He even made me touch his cock! I cried tried to cry for help before but he slapped me down to the ground!" Malik said 'crying'.  
  
"You... MOTHER F*CKER!" Marik yelled out and grabbed his dagger and ran toward Honda.  
  
In an instant Honda let go of Maliks ass and ran.  
  
Marik was just about to stab the knife into Honda until Otogi jumped in and Marik stopped instantly.  
  
"Move it Otogi. I don't kill the innocent." Marik spat.  
  
"Don't kill Honda! Please! He's learned his lesson! I'll punish him please?" Otogi pleaded.  
  
Marik frowned and said, "Whatever. I don't want blood on my outfit anyway."  
  
Grabbing Malik, Marik ran off.  
  
"Whew! Thank you so much Otogi! I owe you one..." Honda said smiling only to get kicked in the balls.  
  
"YOU F*CKING ASS! HOW DARE YOU GRAB ANOTHERS ASS! I HATE YOU! THIS RELATIONSHIP, IS OVER!" Otogi screamed and ran off.  
  
"O...Otogi! Wait!" Honda screamed out in pain.  
  
****  
  
"So... what really happened...?" Marik asked hugging Malik.  
  
"Eh wanted revenge for Yuugi and Honda raping him.... how'd you know that I wa lying anyway?" Malik asked puzzled.  
  
"I saw that michevious sparkle in your eye... hehehe."   
  
"Oh.... we'll thanks for playing along...."  
  
"No problem koiboto. Now lets find Bakura." Marik smiled.  
  
"Okies."  
  
Marik smiled once more and hopped onto his motorcycle and just then....  
  
"HAHAHA! HEY PRINCESS! HAHAHA"  
  
".....Oh YOUR GONNA DIE, B*STARD!"  
  
****  
  
Ryou woke up in cold dark room.  
  
'Where am I...? Ouch my head hurts...! Ugh, what happened? I feel terrible. I better get out of here and find Bakura...' Ryou thought weakly. He got up to his feet and started walking away but he couldn't move.  
  
Ryou looked around and found that he was tied onto a wall by his arms.  
  
"What the...." Ryou said shocked.  
  
"I see that your awake.... Welcome to my basment, Ryou." Anzu said unamused.   
  
"ANZU!! What are you doing?! Let me go!" Ryou said struggling to get free.  
  
"Hahaha! If you think that I'm going to let you go, then think again! You stole my Bakura away from me! And your going to repay me back, with your life." Anzu cackled.  
  
"WHAT!! FIRST OF ALL YOU ARE GOING TO LET ME GO OR I'LL HAVE TO MAKE YOU! SECOND OF ALL, I DID NOT STEAL BAKURA AWAY FROM YOU! Even if he did... have sex with you... it had no love involved. So I couldn't have stolen him away, if he never loved you in the first place. Anzu... he loves me... and I love him.... can't you see that?" Ryou said quietly.  
  
"No... NO!! YOUR LYING! BAKURA DOES LOVE ME! HE DOES! He... he's just to cool to show it! Ya! He wouldn't be gay and love a guy like you! He would be straight and love me! Ya!" Anzu said freaking out.  
  
"Anzu... come out of the cold darkness and walk into the warm light. Can't you see? He never loved you and never will!" Ryou said.  
  
"No... No... NO!! THAT'S ENOUGH! STOP TALKING! ROBA, REX! TORTURE HIM UNTIL HE DIES! AND WEEVIL... answer the door when Bakura-kun gets here... you know what to say..." Anzu cackled and ran back upstairs.  
  
'Hmmm.... Bakura's smart enough to figure out who sent that letter... who else can have such good taste on that awesome stationary?!' Anzu thought and ran into her room.   
  
"Hehe... this is going to be fun..." Rex smirked and took out a whip.  
  
Ryou gasped and hoped that he wasn't going to do THAT.  
  
"Don't worry... were straight... we won't rape you.... but we sure will hurt you.... " Roba grinned.  
  
Roba then grabbed a knife and sliced it into Ryou's skin, right after Rex whipped him mutiple times.  
  
Ryou screamed out in pain and tears fell down his cheeks.  
  
'Ba... Bakura... help me....!' Ryou thought just before he passed out from the pain.  
  
****  
  
Bakura ran out of his porsh and slammed the door against the car.  
  
Taking off his sleek pair of Gucci sunglasses, Bakura quickly rushed off to the front door of Anzus house.  
  
Kicking the door feriously, Bakura waited for Anzu to answer the door so he could get in, and get out with Ryou and hopfully Anzus blood on his body.  
  
No answer.  
  
Bakura was really twitching with anger now and scanned around the... *shivers* pink door.  
  
Bakura saw a pink door bell decorated with heart and flower stickers and rang it.  
  
"I love you. You love me. We are one big family!"   
  
Bakuras twitching just got more... intense when he heard that... annoying tune.  
  
There was a small rustle of somebody coming down the stairs behind the door, while Bakura fidgited around annoyed.  
  
'FINALLY she comes and opens the door! God I want Ryou back NOW!' Bakura crossed his arms, closed his eyes and hung his head down in a casual, sexy way.  
  
Hearing the door open Bakura lifted his head up and opened his eyes only to raise an eyebrow.  
  
"Wow Anzu! You look WAY better than before! But you sure took Weevils look though... Oh whatever. ANZU GIVE BACK RYOU NOW!" Bakura said angrily.  
  
"AHEM! I AM Weevil! And Madame Anzu wishes to see you.... follow me." Weevil said guiding a VERY angry Bakura into the house, not even caring to close the door.  
  
Bakura walked into the house and Weevil called out, " ANZU-SAMAAAA! HE'S HERE!"  
  
Bakura crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently.  
  
"Why hello Bakura...." Anzu said 'seductivly' (A/N- Heh. YOU WISH ANZU MAZAKI!).  
  
Bakura looked up the stairs only to twitch angrilly.  
  
Anzu was wearing a pink, see through silk robe and underneath, she was wearing a black bra and panties, theigh high stockings and really tall heels.  
  
"Weevil.... you are dismissed. Go back to your... friends. Have fun." Anzu said smirking.  
  
"Yes Anzu-sama." Weevil said bowing and ran off.  
  
"ANZU YOU B*TCH, WHERE IS RYOU?!" Bakura yelled out.  
  
"Why Bakura-kun! Why are you yelling at moi? I just took him out of our life so we can be happier together! He was the speed bump along the road of happiness! I HAD to 'ask him' to get out so we could have a smooth journey down the road of love!" Anzu said smiling.  
  
"Ask him...? ASK HIM?! You kidnapped him just so you could have ME! YOU B*TCH!" Bakura spat at Anzu's face. "Now I WANT HIM BACK NOW!"   
  
Forcing out a smile, Anzu said, "Well... you... you can't! He's not here anymore! He... he's gone! Forever! And who cares?! Bakura! I know that you don't love him! You love me! He was just a toy right?! Cummon say it with me, 'Ryou was nothing to me!'. Cummon!" Anzu said panically.  
  
"Nothing to me...? Ryou's the WHOLE WORLD to me! I love him with all my heart. I'm just to chicken to show it! But Ryou's brave enough to let me be like this! He doesn't care if this feels like a love-less relationship because he knows that deep down... I DO care. I would give up my life for him! I love him. And Anzu, I DEFINATALLY don't love you! Your a selfish, cocky, preppy, annoying, 'all that' wannabe b*tch." Bakura spat out.  
  
Anzu was speechless. 'He did love Ryou. Time for Plan B....'  
  
"AHHH!! Stop please! It hurts so much!"   
  
"Ryou...?! RYOU!!" Bakura said in relieve and worry.  
  
"AHHHH!"  
  
Following the screams, Bakura ran down the basement and gasped.  
  
There was Ryou. Covered in blood tied onto a wall.  
  
"RYOU!" Bakura called out as he ran down the stairs and ran up to Ryou.  
  
"Holy sh*t he found us!" Rex said nervously.  
  
"Quick, RUN!!" Roba said and dropped his knife and ran off.  
  
"B...Bakura... you... you found me...!" Ryou said quietly.  
  
"Shhh.... Everythings going to be ok...." Bakura said soothingly.  
  
"Not quite." Anzu said holding a gun right toward Bakura.  
  
"Anzu..." Bakura snarled.  
  
"Bakura... I've done anything for you. I cook for you-"  
  
"-Nasty piece junk those pancakes."   
  
".... I clean for you-"  
  
"All you did was dump my clothes in the washing machine!"  
  
".... Bakura... I love you! And are you throwing it away for this... this.... boy?!" Anzu said, glaring at Ryou.  
  
"Yeah. Because I_DON'T_LIKE_YOU!! Got it?!" Bakura said.  
  
"....Fine!" Anzu pulled down the triger (A/N- I think that's what it's called...) and aimed at Bakura. "If I can't have you. No one can."  
  
Anzu was going to fire... until...  
  
"HIYYYYA!" Malik screamed and knocked Anzus gun out of her hands.  
  
"What the-! Oh nevermind!" Anzu said and rushed off to get her gun.  
  
"MALIK! MARIK! Take care of Ryou! I'll handle the b*tch." Bakura said quickly and rushed off.  
  
Malik noded and rushed off to help Ryou.  
  
"Ryou! Buddy! Are you ok...?" Malik said in concern as he took off his jacket and wrapped it around Ryou.  
  
"Ya... I'll be ok... how'd you get here...?" Ryou said tired.  
  
"Well... we were stalking Bakura... and we saw his car infront of Anzus house and saw Rex, Weevil and Roba, running out of the house screaming. So we went in and heard a fight... and ya." Marik explained.  
  
Marik then grabbed the knife in his boot and cut Ryou loose.  
  
**Meanwhile**  
  
*BANG!* *BANG!* Anzu shot up to the ceiling thanks to Bakura holding the gun into the air as Anzu tried to shoot him.  
  
"Let... go!" Anzu screamed as she continued shooting.  
  
"No! You let go!" Bakura yelled back.  
  
Anzu struggled and kicked Bakura onto the floor.  
  
Anzu chuckled and fixed her hair, and aimed her gun at Bakura.  
  
Ryou saw this and quickly rushed over and grabbed Mariks dagger.  
  
Right before Anzu fired, Ryou stabbed the dagger into Anzu's stomache with all the strength he had left, making Anzu fire the ceiling.  
  
"AHHhhh......" Anzu shrieked and before she died.  
  
"Send my regards to hell, b*tch." Ryou spat and fell to the floor.  
  
Bakura sat there shocked and slowly got up and rushed to Ryou.  
  
"Oh my god Ryou! You killed Anzu! God, I love you so much!" Bakura said hugging Ryou.  
  
"BAKURA! WAVE TO ME!" Malik called out.  
  
Bakura growled and gave a quick wave to Malik and continued hugging Ryou.  
  
"YAY!" Malik said happily making Marik sigh.  
  
"Oh my god Ryou... I feel like such an idiot! If I was there when you were walking home, I could've protected you... and now you just saved my life! How can I ever repay you...? Anything you want is yours koi."  
  
"Anything...?" Ryou smiled.  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Well.... how about letting me be on top...?"   
  
~THE END.  
  
****  
  
citcat- WOOHOO! I'M FINISHED! Argh! 9 pages! Ahh! My fingers hurt. It is currently 12:54 am Sunday, March 21. =D Tired? YES!! But then again... I'm finished!! YAY!!  
  
citcat- Thank you to all my reviewers and all the great fanfics out there. You people are my energy and my inspiration! Thank you!  
  
Bakura- Geez. You sound like you just won a Grammy.  
  
citcat- Shhhh! I'm thanking people!  
  
Bakura- Whatever  
  
Ryou- Yup thanks alot!  
  
citcat- Toon in for my next fic! C ya!  
  
Please R/R!  
  
~citcat-chan 


End file.
